She's Quinn Fabray: The recovery
by laxwriter
Summary: Sequel to "She's Quinn Fabray". She was Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader, skank, glee club member, and most popular girl in school. Now with on lapse in judgement she lay in a coma as her friends and family pray for her recovery. Join Quinn and her friends for the fight of her life. New chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not sure why but I had the urge to do a sequel to ****She's Quinn Fabray****. (maybe it has to do with the lack of Quinn this season. I understand Dianna's working on other projects which is AWESOME, but I still miss her character.) The point of view will switch more in the story. I want to explore everyone's emotions and thoughts as Quinn recovers. Some people like Quinn and Puck will be explored more than others. Not sure of the length yet, we'll see how far Quinn and CO. want to take me. Hope you like it. Please review it is SO appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. Glee belongs to FOX and its creators.**

* * *

Prologue

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since he first set foot in this room with Noah Puckerman. Two weeks since he'd found out that Quinn Fabray had slipped into a coma. Two weeks of visiting, sitting by her side while she lay still, unnaturally so. Some say watching someone in a coma is like watching them sleep but its not. He had watched Terry sleep when they first got married, he watches Emma now, and they do one thing Quinn doesn't, they move, even if ever so slightly. They had smiles or frowns on their faces as their dreams played behind their eyelids. Quinn never smiled or frowned, her face neutral. For two weeks he'd come into her room right before the end of visiting hours, after all his students, her friends had left, and take her hand while reminding her that she was Quinn Fabray and she could beat anything. And now on day 15, the beginning of the third week he prayed once again that he was right, because Will Schuester knew no one would be the same if Quinn never came back to them. She was Quinn Fabray and she had to make it.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter. I wrote these all really fast so the first four chapters are going up at the same time. Please take the time to read them. Story continues to change POV hopefully it is easy to tell who's view you are reading. Please review it always helps to get constructive critisim. Disclaimer: I don not own GLEE or any of its characters. Glee belongs to FOX and its creators. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Just like she did every morning Judy checked the sign in book at the ICU front desk to see who had come to see her daughter. The daily names, Noah Puckerman, Brittnay Pierce, Santana Lopez, Will Schuester , were there as well as Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. Once it was clear that Quinn was in a coma Rachel Berry had made a schedule for visits to "ensure that Quinn receive continual support and companionship." It was sweet and Judy was grateful that her daughter had so many great friends that cared about her. Judy wasn't sure how well everyone was following Rachel's schedule as the rotating names of friends was constantly different, save the three students and one teacher that came everyday. At first Judy had sat with Quinn all day at the hospital praying that her daughter would wake, but as the first week came to a close and she saw that Quinn would really never be alone, she gave into her bosses at work and returned. It really wasn't like she had much choice. Quinn's hospital bills needed to be paid, and Judy only kept her health insurance if she continued to work.

Walking into the private room she'd insisted her daughter get Judy replaced the flowers she brought a few days before. Perhaps it was ridiculous to bring flowers to a coma patient, but her Quinnie loved flowers so Judy refreshed the vase every few days.

Once the flowers were replaced she sat down on the bed and began to do the exercises and massages on Quinn's limps that the physical therapist had suggest they do in order to help slow down the atrophy that Quinn's muscles would begin to have. It also kept the blood flowing and reduced the chances of blood clots that could be life threating to her daughter.

After fifteen minutes she'd finished exercising Quinn's arms and legs so Judy settled in the chair next to the bed and pulled out Fahrenheit 451 and began reading it aloud. She'd discovered the book as well as A Separate Peace and the Outsiders on Quinn's night stand, coming to the conclusion that these were the next three books on Quinn's never ending reading list Judy decided to read them to Quinn. Some say that coma patients can hear and Judy was going to make sure that Quinn was at least entertained for a little while with things she loved.

When 8:45 came around Judy packed up her things, kissed Quinn's forehead and left for work. "I'll be back at lunch, honey." Leaving was always the hardest part for Judy. It didn't matter that Quinn lay still and quiet while Judy did her exercises or read, Judy knew Quinn could feel her presence, at least she hopped she did, and Judy had abandoned Quinn once before and she would not do it again. She also feared that Quinn would wake up alone, and that broke Judy's heart. She didn't want that for her daughter, that was why it was such a relief that all Quinn's friends made sure that she had company from 3:45 until 7:00 when visiting hours ended.

Checking to see that her phone was on, though Mercedes as Quinn's medical power of attorney would get the first call if Quinn woke, Judy would get one as well, Mercedes had seen to it. Seeing the volume button all the way up, vibrate on, and full battery, Judy placed the phone back in her pocket and exited the hospital hoping that today would be the day she received the phone call that her daughter was finally awake.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. Glee belongs to FOX and its creators.**

* * *

Chapter2:

"Britts let's go." Santana called to her girlfriend as she left the locker room after Cheerios practice. It was their turn to have the late visit with Quinn. Puck and Sam had gone right after school but they had to leave for work at 5;00. It was now 5:00 and Santana didn't want Quinn to be alone for longer than the 10 minutes it took to drive to the hospital from Mckinley High. Today was the twentieth day Quinn was in the hospital and the twentieth that Santana was visiting. Those twenty days had been horrible, the worst in her life.

The expression "you don't know what you have until you lose it" was never truer than it was for Santana. She missed her best friend dearly, more than she ever thought she would. Brittany had always and would always be number one in Santana's life, she'd believed that as long as she had Britt she'd be good, no one else was needed, but she was wrong so very wrong. Brittany was the love of her life, her other half, but Quinn, Quinn was her soul mate and it was only now that the blonde lay motionless on a hospital bed that Santana realized it. They had of course drifted apart several times over the course of their high school careers, mainly Santana's doing, though no matter how far the gap between them grew Quinn had always been their for her. The first person Santana had gone to when her Abeula throw her out after she told her she was gay, was not Brittany but Quinn. Who else knew what it was like to be rejected by those who were meant to love you no matter what, unconditionally, than Quinn? Santana felt even guiltier for her apathy during Quinn's pregnancy than ever as the blonde held her close, Santana sobbing in her arms. Quinn had rocked her and whispered loving, caring, and necessary words into her ear before pulling away and smiling at Santana. "I'll tell you what I came to realize when the Jones's took me in and what I told Mike when his father disowned him earlier this year. Our parents, grandparents are human, they make their own choices, they make their own mistakes, they are inherently just as fallible as we are, some even more so than ourselves. Should they love us unconditionally no matter what, yes. I can say this because though she is no longer mine to raise, I will love Beth with all my being for the rest of my life and should she ever show up on my doorstep confessing the worst possible sins I will still love her, because she is my daughter and always will be. Unfortunately your Abuela made a different choice and though it hurts more than you ever thought possible, it was her choice, it has noting to do with your actions, it was her choice to forsake you. Now look around, who is still with you? Your parents, Brittany, the Glee club, me," she'd paused and winked here, giving Santana her secret smirk, "these are the people who matter, the ones who love you because they choose too not because it was their duty or obligation. No matter what happens, whether you Abeula comes back like my mom or stays away forever like my father, you will always have the family that choose you. That loves you, bitch and all."

In that moment Quinn had seemed so wise and mature it both warmed her heart and broke it to see that life had given Quinn such wisdom at such a tender age. But Santana was grateful because Quinn's words still got her through the days when she missed her Abuela more than anything. Santana didn't know what it would happen but when Quinn woke up she would be there for the other blonde in her life. Quinn knew Santana better than anyone, sometimes even more so than Brittany, they were cut from the same cloth, and Santana would do everything in her power to help her best friend that she'd only just rediscovered.

Santana and Brittany walked into Quinn's empty room at 5:15. "She looks better." Brittany said before climbing into the bed like she did every time they visited. Brittany had been amazing through everything, at first Santana feared that her innocent girlfriend would have trouble dealing with Quinn's condition. It was hard for Brittany to comprehend more difficult events at times, and Santana wasn't sure if Brittany would or could understand that Quinn was in a coma, but she had, once again proving to everyone that she was smarter than she was given credit for. From the first day she could Brittany would climb in and cuddle Quinn while telling her about their school day and Lord Tubbington, "I read that coma patients might be able to hear us while they sleep. I don't want Quinn's dreams to be of all the bad things that have happened to her, I want her to dream of happy things, like us, Puck, Beth, unicorns and ducks. She like my duck stories." Brittany had said when Santana gave her a questioning look. It was answers like that that made Santana love Brittany even more and that made Quinn and she promise to protect Brittany all the days of their lives.

Now Brittany told Quinn about how coach was nicer now that she was pregnant, just like Quinn had been. "well not nicer, you've always been nice, but you could show other people besides me and Sanny that you were really actually nice. " Brittany amended. "Your always nice now. It's so great. Everyone misses you, especially Puck and Sanny."

Santana rolled her eyes and continued to read her magazine. This was their routine Brittany would chat Quinn's ears off while Santana scanned the newest fashion magazines for articles Quinn might like and then she'd read them to her blonde best friend. "Oh Quinn look at this, it looks like the blazers you've insisted on wearing all year are actually coming back, Natalie Portman wore a dress and blazer combo out last week. " Santana interjected during Brittany's complaint that Lord Tubbington was smoking again.

"San?" Brittany's voice was a whisper and nervous.

"What?"

"I…Quinn…she just squeezed my hand." Instantly Santana was up and her hand in Quinn's free one.

"Q can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." There it was, a distinct pressure on her hand just as she had commanded Quinn to do. "Britt, I need you to go get Quinn's doctor."

Brittany smiled with a nod before kissing Quinn's cheek, "That's it Q, keep coming back to us." Then she ran out the door.

Santana claps both her hands around Quinn's and leaned close, "Okay Sleeping Beautiful, you heard that, Britt wants you to wake up and come back to us. Remember what we said freshman year? We'd do anything to keep Britt happy, well this is it, time to step up before I have to kick your ass for making Britt sad for so long." Santana smiled as the pressure on her had increased even more in a definite squeeze, Quinn was coming back to them, soon it would be Santana's turn to step it up and help Quinn the best she could.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to FOX and its creators.**

* * *

Chapter 3;

She'd been finishing up her chemistry homework when Kelly Clarkson's "stronger" rang through the air. Absent mindedly she picked up her cell "Mercedes here."

"Miss Jones this is Dr. Forest." Her mind went blank for a moment at the sound of his voice. She'd talked to him more times than she ever cared for over the past three weeks. The worst being when he informed her after Quinn's spinal surgery that her friend for some reason had slipped into a coma. Originally the doctors had induced a coma to help Quinn heal from her vast and serious injuries, but they'd with drawn the medicine two days after the spinal surgery, that night Quinn had slipped into her own coma. The doctors weren't sure why, the dangerous swelling in her brain had disapated earlier in the week. The only guess Dr. Forest had was that Quinn's body needed to shut down to continue to heal. No one could predict if and when Quinn would wake up. Mercedes had prayed for the phone call that would tell her that Quinn was awake. Now that she heard Dr. Forest was actually calling she could only send up one more pray to God that this wasn't the phone call she feared most, that Quinn was gone forever.

"Yes, Dr. Forest can…can I help you?"

"Quinn is showing signs of waking up, her brain activity has increased over the last hour and she has actively responded to voices by squeezing her hands. We would appreciate it if you could come over and if you like inform Mrs. Fabray. Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce are already here."

Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief, Quinn was waking up,"Yes, I'll be right there, thank you for calling."

Once she hung up Mercedes was on auto pilot, she grabbed her keys, bag, and started to dial Mrs. Fabray's number.

"Mercedes where are you going it's almost time for dinner." Mercedes mom called from the kitchen.

"Quinn is waking up, I have to go." She barely heard the shattering of a dish and her mother gasp as she slammed the door shut.

Mrs. Fabray answered just as Mercedes pulled out of her drive way, her phone hooked into he handless device. No one in the Glee club and maybe even in the school would be talking one the phone or texting and driving anytime soon.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Fabray its Mercedes. Quinn is waking up." There was silence and then a choked "I'm on my way."

Mercedes smiled, it anyone deserved a second, well third chance with there child it was Judy Fabray. Yes Judy had messed up, royally in Mercedes opinion, but Mrs. Fabray had spent the past two years trying to make up for all those past mistakes. She really did love Quinn and Quinn deserved the love that her mother was finally showing.

"See you there Mrs. Fabray."

Mercedes second call was to Puck, he had been one of the constants in Quinn's life since the accident. Mercedes knew that he like Santana and Brittany visited Quinn everyday. Mercedes had in the beginning but as the days passed she began to feel like she was intruding on something special. She loved Quinn with all her heart, they were sisters from a different mother, but she didn't have quiet the bond with her blonde sister that Puck, Santana, and Brittany did, so she slowly backed off, now visiting every other day instead, usually with Sam who felt the same as she. They both loved Quinn immensely but the spots right next to their recovering friend belong to three other people and she and Sam were more than happy to be the next line of comfort and support.

"Puckerman." Came the groff voice as Mercedes pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Noah." She said gently. She'd never called him Noah before, but whenever she told him about Quinn she used his given name. It was an unconscious thing at first but when she'd noticed it she realized she did it because Quinn was so important to Noah and somehow referring to him as Puck was like talking to the badass man whore while calling him Noah was like talking to the father of Quinn's daughter, a man who loved Quinn more than anything but was to afraid or felt to unworthy to have her.

"Is she okay" his voice gentlier and somber. Clearly he'd noticed the difference in name use as well

"She's waking up"

There was a beat, "I have work I can't but what if…"

"Breath Noah, I don't think she'll be completely awake for awhile now, at least from the little I got from Dr. Forest. I am going to talk to him now, if he says different I'll call you. Finish your shift and then come over."

"Sure, okay, call me though."

"I will. She's coming back to us Noah."

"I know….Thanks Cedes, really just thank you." Mercedes knew he was thanking her for more than just this courtesy call. He was thanking her for making all the hard decisions regarding Quinn's health.

"No need for thanks, I love her too."

"Yeah, uh see you soon."

Mercedes was now walking into Dr. Forest office he was standing there looking at some charts. "Dr. Forest."

He looked up and smiled taking her hand in greeting. "Mercedes you got her fast."

"My house is just down the road. So how is she?"

"Everything is looking good. She is responding to external stimuli in her upper extremities, we haven't tested her legs as of yet, we just need to test for alertness. Her latest MRI and EGG are showing activity levels nearly to the normal conscious level. If she continues to progress we expect her to first open her eyes anywhere between five to 10 hours from me, but she'll be in can out of it for a few days. So don't expect her to be able to have an normal conversations for a few days, she may acknowledge people, may even ask or answer questions but she won't remember nor will it likely make sense."

Mercedes nodded being able to take in vast amounts of information given by the doctor quicker now. She actually understood him when he spoke to her.

"Brain damage?" She also had learned what and how to ask questions about the important things.

"We won't know anything for sure until she is awake and fully conscious. I am not expecting vast deficits but we may see amnesia surrounding the accident and maybe into a few days or weeks prior to it. There is the possibility for other memory deficits like working memory or short term, this could be permanent or temporary. She may also experience slurred speech, aphasia, or dysarthria, all speech deficits. Her scan show little damage but you never know with the brain so be prepared for the worst. I don't say that to be mean but I don't want you or anyone else expecting her to be back to normal after all this. She maybe the same she maybe different, personality and attitude changes are side effects of Traumatic Brain Injury. "

Mercedes rubbed her face, "I understand, I don't think any of us expect her to be the same old Quinn. We just want her back."

"Good. As for the paralysis, we will only be able to asses that completely when she is awake. But preliminary test from last week show boarder line nerve activity form her waist down. This could be do to that her muscels are weak from the coma, she hasn't really had a chance to use them. Do you understand?"

"You mean you still don't know if she'll be in the 80% or 20% chance of walking again."

"Exactly. I wish I had more for you." He truly did look like he could give Mercedes the news she wanted to hear, that Quinn would wake up laughing and joking with them and that she would stand and walk to them giving them all big hugs and apologizing for scaring them so bad.

"Thank you, you've been great, to all of us and we appreciate it." He smiled and issued her into Quinn's room where Santana and Brittany sat with Mrs. Fabray who looked like she just got there as she was taking off her coat. Mercedes thanked Dr. Forest before going to tell Quinn's loved ones all that she had been told. If she knew one thing, it was that the next 5 to 10 hours were going to tortuously long.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to FOX and its creators.**

* * *

Chapter 4

In the movies coma patients wake up and start talking in full sentences immediately. They want to know where their loved ones are, they ask about the big game that was coming up before they were hurt, they leave the hospital within a few days able to walk, no residual damage. This is not true in real life.

The first time she opens her eyes it is for less than a minute. Her hazel eyes are glazed over and fleetingly make contact with each person in the room before shutting again.

The second time consciousness comes knocking she manages to stay awake for a few minutes. She makes a strangled noise that sounds like "hey", this takes most of her time awake to accomplish, and she is asleep as soon as she gets a response.

The third and forth times her loved ones get a glimpse of her wakefulness it is for about 10 minutes each. She says hi again, this time quicker. She asks if there is any more bacon in the fridge, clearly not aware she is in the hospital. Her words are slightly slurred and seem to take more effort to produce than doing a triple backhand spring into a layout.

It's the fifth time she awakens, three days after first opening her eyes, that her brain seems to have caught up with her mouth. She starts asking about bacon again before looking around and starting right at her mom, "Am I in the hospital?" This time it is only her 's' and 'l' that sound off. Judy smiles and replies "yes". Looking confused for a moment Quinn shrugs before going to sleep again. Consciousness was achieved for a whole twenty minutes this time.

Puck is the only one with her the sixth time she awakens. He smiles at her as her hazel eyes connect with his brown ones. She gives him a dopey smile, which of course would be dopey as she is hopped up on so many pain killers at the moment.

"Hey."

He beams at her, this is the most alert and coherent anyone has seen her. "Hey to you sleepyhead."

She doesn't respond right away instead her knowing eyes take in her surrounding before looking back at him. There is an obvious pain in them as she speaks, "I'm really hurt aren't I?"

His heart breaks as he takes her good hand and squeezes it. "Yes."

She just nods, "I thought so, I feel like I've been awake before but I don't really remember."

"You've woken up a few times." He doesn't really know what to say to her. Clearly this is the Quinn they have been waiting for. He loves that he is the first to speak to her like this, but he fears it. He wishes her mom was here, so she could be the one to tell Quinn that she is litterly broken all over.

"Where's my mom?"

"With Dr. Forest and Mercedes going over some of your recent test results."

She frowns at his words, "tests? What kind of tests?"

"Um, well I.." He is looking down avoiding her gaze when he feels her squeeze his hand. He looks up. Her eyes have always been the place to look when you really wanted to know how she was feeling. Quinn was the master of masks, but her expressive gorgeous eyes always gave her away, if you knew how to read them. Right now he sees pain, confusion, vulnerability, but a need to know the truth.

"Please Noah, be honest with me."

"They took an MRI of your brain, some lung functioning test, and some nervous system tests."

He waits for her to ask more but she doesn't, instead he sees her look down at her legs. She stares at them for a long time before sighing. A single tear rolls down her cheek. "I think I am going to go to sleep now."

He responds by kissing her hand lightly. She hasn't said it, but he knows she knows, Quinn was a brilliant and bright woman, she knew what the nervous system test was for. Physical pain shot through Noah, it wasn't fair, none of this should be happening to her. Leaning forward he whispers into her small ear, "No matte what I am here for you."

A quick squeeze of his hand tells him she heard him. Smiling he sits back and waits for her to wake a seventh time.

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I encourage more of you to do so. I take everything you say to heart in order to improve my writing. Here are the next two chapters of my story. Hope you like them. The tone is slightly different. Let me know which style you like better (these two chapters or the first five). Can't wait for our Quinn to return for "Thanksgiving"! _Homeward Bound/Home_ is great and I love _Come see me. _Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators. **

* * *

Chapter 5:

According to her mother it has been a week since she opened her eyes, and four and a half weeks since her accident. An accident she has no recollection of, in fact the last thing she truly remembers is getting her Yale acceptance letter in the mail and Rachel telling her that Finn proposed. The rest from that day until yesterday is one giant blur. Its odd to essentially have lost over two months of your life, so much can happen it such a short time period and Quinn feels cheated. Apparently the month's worth of memories she lost were pretty good ones, and she didn't have many of those it was, and then she's missed an entire month of creating new ones. Its something she tries not to think about too much, first of all it hurts her head to think to hard, and second of all the time she's lost isn't something she can't control. The memories will either come back or not; there wasn't anything she or her friends and family could do about it. Her other injuries on the other hand she has some more control over, her recovery to a degree was up to her.

Granted she couldn't make her lungs fill or work to full capacity, she couldn't speed up the healing of her bones, nor could she make her nerves start working properly, but she could put 110% into the physical therapy exercises her PT has given her and that was what she planned to do, starting with her current exercise, sitting up straight in bed for 10 minutes. One wouldn't think this a difficult task as we do it daily, but when your muscles have begun to deteriorate due to atrophy and the nerves of your lower abdomen and below were sporadically firing at best, sitting is a tiring and painful task.

Sweat poured down her face as her upper abs burned on fire, fatigue and exhaustion were coming quickly but she was determined to make her mark.

"That's good Quinn, we can stop for the day." Her therapist Fred smiled.

"I can go longer." She gasped out, she was exhausted and breathing was becoming an increasing difficult.

"I'm sure you can but its your first day, first session and we don't want to push you to far that it is actually detrimental to your recovery." He patted her shoulder and then used the bed controls to lower the bed into a flat position, "You'll stay on your back for a half hour, to give your muscles a break then you can move back up to the reclined position."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She'd only been fully coherent for a day or so but she was already tired of staring up at the celling. The worst had been when she lay there flat and helpless and her doctor informed her of all her injuries, that she'd had metal rods in her back that were holding her fragile spine in place, that the surgery Mercedes had courageously okayed, increased her chances of walking again dramatically should it work but decreased her chance staggeringly should it fail. The vote was still out on its success.

"I'll see you later today. We have you scheduled for two times a day four days a week and one time day three times a week. The intensity will hopefully help stimulate your nerves."

Quinn just nodded, her legs and their lack of feeling at the moment were the last thing she wanted to concentrate on, it was too painful. Perhaps she was in denial about the possibility of being paralyzed or partially paralyzed for the rest of her life, but who cared, sinking into the depression that dwelling on that aspect of her injuries was not an option. She'd been in that dark place, after junior year, when the magnitude of her choices had finally hit her; that Beth would likely never know her, that essentially despite how much her mom had stepped up, she'd really always be alone. The pain and numbness was unbearable then, she couldn't go back to that, she couldn't deal with feeling so lost again, so if ignoring the fact that her legs, and unfortunately her bladder and bowls weren't functioning volitionally than so be it.

Once Fred had gone a nurse, Mary, came in. Mary looked to be about Frannie's age she even had Frannie's curly blonde hair and blue eyes. As far as Quinn knew her dear older sister had yet to show up. "I'm just going to change your bag and check you really quick, Quinn." Embarrassment swept through her, having someone check to see if she'd crapped herself was so degrading. If God could grant her only one of her wishes she prayed that it was to regain control of her bladder and bowls. She'd survive paralysis, she hoped, but she knew that she'd die of embarrassment if she never regained control of the primitive functions of bladder and bowl control. Plus if she got those back there was chance her legs would follow, if she didn't then there was no hope of regaining her the feeling and use of her legs.

Mary was true to her word and quickly changed the bag hanging discretely at the side of her bed and turned Quinn to check her backside, luckily she was clean. Mary just left as Mercedes walked in. Her sister from another Mother had been in often from what Quinn was told, only Santana, Brittany, and Puck out of her friends had seen her more.

"Hey white girl." Mercedes beamed as she took a seat next to Quinn. She made sure to sit so Quinn's turned head could she her clearly. "You want to sit up?"

"Can't for another twenty minutes, I just finished my first PT session."

"How was that?"

"Exhausting and degrading. All I did was sit and I felt like I'd done a marathon." She'd finally gotten back into shape, running 10 miles a day after school, and now it was all for nothing, her fitness was worse than her Lucy Caboosey days.

Mercedes didn't say anything, she just held Quinn's hand. Quinn appreciated it. It was one thing she loved about Mercedes, they didn't need to talk to understand each other. Mercedes always knew when Quinn just needed someone to sit there with her. Silence with Mercedes was not nearly as deafening as it was on her own.

Eventually Mary came back in and announced visiting hours were over. "I'll be back tomorrow, honey." Mercedes smiled. "My mom wants to know what kind of cookies you want."

Quinn laughed, Mrs. Jones made the best cookies Quinn had ever had. The woman was single handily responsible for the 10 pounds Quinn had gained at the end of her pregnancy. "Peanut butter chocolate chip."

"Done." Mercedes was almost out the door when Quinn called to her, a sudden need to express herself to her friend rushing through her veins, "Cedey sis."

Mercedes stopped her eyes glistening suddenly, "Quinnie sis?"

"Thank you. I love you."

Mercedes was across the room in a split second and her arms tightly embracing Quinn, "I love you too, so much." Quinn smiled and squeezed back the best her broken body would allow. "Never… Never…"

"I won't." It was promise she intended to keep she'd never put her family, the ones who'd chosen to love her, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Puck , though this agony again.

Eventually Mercedes kissed Quinn's forehead and left, no more words exchanged but none were needed.

* * *

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please review I really appreciate it. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators. **

* * *

Chapter 6

The first time and only time she'd stepped into room 12 in the ICU had been with Will three weeks ago. The sight of the mother of her daughter surrounded by machines and eerily still was too much to bare. She hadn't lasted more than five minutes there. The Quinn on the bed was not the strong headed, crazy teenager who'd tried to steal back Beth. No all Shelby saw was a child, Beth in sixteen years. Without a word she'd run out, run to her daughter who was with her biological father. When not at school, work, or with Quinn, Puck had been with Beth. At first Shelby had been hesitant but after seeing Quinn, she couldn't deny the boy his only connection to his high school lover. Ever since she'd heard about Quinn, since Will gave her a swift metaphorical smack on the head, Shelby had begun to see both Puck and Quinn for what they were, teenagers. Scared, confused, heartbroken teenagers who'd been forced to make decisions that were difficult for adults twice and thrice their age struggle with. Then she'd seen Rachel and the ache to hold her daughter as she cried over her friend was overwhelming, it was a feeling only someone who'd given up a child would know, a feeling Quinn and Puck knew. Will had been right that night in his apartment, how could she condemn Quinn for doing the same thing she'd done, only she'd been an adult in her thirties and Quinn was barely 18.

A deep baritone voice interrupted her inner thoughts as she neared the private room at the end of the hall. "Never can keep your pathetic self out of trouble."

"Why do you even care?" Quinn's voice floated towards Shelby's ears, there was a distinct hatred to her tone that Shelby had never heard many adults, let alone a teenager have.

"Considering my money is paying to fix another one of your mistakes, I came to see if it's actually necessary." Contempt it filled the males voice.

"I don't need your fucking money."

"Like your poor excuse for a mother could afford all the cripple's equipment you'll need. You'd be surprised how much diapers cost now a days." Shelby gasped at the comment, who the hell was this man who felt he could talk to Quinn in such away.

"As much as you gonorrhea medicine I'd guess." The retort was quick and nasty but hidden tears could be heard deep within Quinn's voice.

"You little bitch." Shelby was moving even before she heard the slap.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Shelby ran in and pushed past the broad, tall, blonde man. She reached out and turned Quinn's head towards her a red welt was already forming on her ivory skinned cheek.

"Disciplining a spoiled brat. Who the hell your you?" The man glared at her and Shelby was shaken not only by the angriness in his eyes but the shade of hazel, the same as Quinn's and Beth's.

"Shelby Corcoran, and the woman who is about to report you for child abuse."

The man laughed, "Ah the moronic woman who adopted my daughter's bastard child."

"Don't you dare talk to about my daughter like that," Quinn's words mirrored her own. Shelby with held the urge to turn and smile at the teen.

"No matter. I am leaving now. Clearly I'm not wanted. Tell your mother I am taking you off my insurance, your 18 now, I refuse to continue to support you. Goodbye Quinn." Russel Fabray's exit left an awkward silence between the two women who hadn't spoken in months.

Shelby wasn't sure what to say. What she'd just witnesses shocked her, worried her. Quinn's father was an atrocious horrible man. Had he always been that way, had be been so cruel and abusive to Quinn?

"He really knows how to make an impression." Quinn broke the awkwardness. Shelby turned to her and gently touched the bruise.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

Shelby shook her head; that had been quite blow and Quinn had had severe head trauma just a month ago, she'd only awoken from a coma recently. "I should get the doctor to check you out, report your father, he can't get away with that."

Quinn shrugged, "He has for year this is no different." Well there was the confirmation Shelby never wanted. She shook her head, looking at Quinn again she saw her in a new light. No longer was she the rich girl who'd gotten pregnant and then gone off the deep end after giving the baby up. She was the strong woman who'd survived years of abuse, who'd lost her way when she could take no more pain and heartache.

"Quinn." Shelby's voice trembled; she had no words.

"Don't. Nothing's changed, my past, it… it doesn't excuse my actions."

"Your right it doesn't." Shelby sank into the chair beside the bed. "Nor does mine excuse my actions."

"You did nothing wrong." Quinn protested.

"I was a hypocrite." Shelby admitted, "I offered you a place in Beth's life but I didn't make it easy for you."

Quinn looked away, Shelby could see the tears forming in her eyes, "I was a mess you had every right to keep her away from me."

"Perhaps, but I should have seen just how much pain you were in, helped you more. You changed so quickly I though you were fine, but you weren't, and I of all people should have known better. I still hurt over Rachel."

Quinn didn't reply so Shelby ran her hand up and down Quinn's arm, "I punished you for doing what I had done."

"You didn't try and frame anyone as a bad parent."

"No but I did get one of my student to date Rachel and then plant a tape in her room. Then when everything wasn't as I thought it would be I left, I abandoned her again."

"That was pretty shitty, I even felt bad for Rachel then, and we weren't even friends."

Shelby couldn't help but giggle, which caused Quinn to do the same. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment when the giggles died down before Shelby turned to Quinn, "I still want you to be part of Beth's life, I want you and Puck to be part of our family."

Quinn rubbed her eyes as tears began to fall, "I want that too."

"Good then lets start over, the past is in the past. We start fresh now." As she said that Shelby pulled a picture out of her pocket, it was of Beth on Santa's lap at the mall. She handed it over to Quinn. "When you're out of here, we'll set something up. A visiting schedule, one that is fair for us all. Than we'll figure things out as we go."

Quinn stared down at the picture her thumb rubbing Beth's face, "Thank you Shelby, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Oh but I do." Shelby left a little while later but not before informing the doctors of Russel's visit and getting Judy's number. Russel Fabray wouldn't harm Quinn again if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So glad Quinn was back last episode (1st i've acually watched). Dianna rocked her songs. Bummed (upset) that RIB have devolotionized her again (seriously dating a married 35 year old professor). I guess I should be a little thankful because it gives me a reason to keep writting these fanfics, to hopefully do Quinn's character some justice. Done rant now. Pertaining to my fanfic, I was on the fence about this chapter, if you read the first story you'll see it goes with what Judy eluded to Will in the chapel, its my way of addressin it further, however I wasn't really sure if it was right for the flow and direction of my story. Please let me know how you feel. To those of you who continue to review THANK YOU so much and please keep it up. I appreciate every review I recieve. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of it's characters. GLEE belongs to FOX and its creators.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Judy was furious, absolutely homicidal. When Shelby had called her and told her that she'd caught Russell verbally abusing Quinn and then slapping her, Judy had seen red. She was seconds from jumping in her car and giving Russell a dose of what he'd bestowed upon Quinn and she over the years. But then she thought of Quinn, the daughter she'd failed to protect for years because of her own shortcomings and fear. So instead of beating the crap out of Russell she went to the hospital.

Quinn was laying with her head facing away from the door, only the slight shaking of her shoulders told Judy that Quinn was crying. Entering silently Judy sat on the bed and gently turned Quinn towards her. Upon seeing her, Quinn buried her face into her mother's chest. Judy pulled her closer and let her cry. She didn't know what to say. Her daughter was in so much pain, physically and emotionally, and Judy felt inept because she didn't know how to fix it. She'd never known how to help Quinn when Russell had punished her. It was time she stepped up though, Quinn needed her more than ever and Judy would be there for her daughter for once.

"I'm so sorry. Sorry I was too afraid of him to stop this earlier. Sorry that I lost myself so much in alcohol that I couldn't save you from his fists; that I let my fear of being alone and being unable to support you, keep me from stopping him from throwing you out. I regret so much in my life but nothing more than failing you, of not telling you that he was wrong about everything. Lu Bug look at me." Judy hopped that the old nickname from a more innocent time would grab Quinn's attention, it did. Hazel eyes darkened by tears, confusion, and pain gazed back at her. "Your father, he isn't the man I fell in love with, he hasn't been for nearly 15 years. I don't know why or when, I guess it was gradual so I missed it, didn't notice it until it was too late, but a hatred filled his heart, and he spots only hate. You my sweet, beautiful, strong, smart, courageous daughter have never been a disgrace or disappointment. You've never shamed this family, you have only made me proud. You've grown into an amazing woman, despite what your father has done to you, despite my own neglect. Everything you've been through, you've handled it with more grace than anyone would expect of a teenager, even most adults. Forget his words, for they hold not a shred of truth. I failed you before by not telling you this sooner, or even every day, but I am here now, and I will tell you for the rest of your life, that you Lucy Quinn Fabray are the pride and joy of my life and I am so proud of you."

Quinn for her part had just stared up at her mother through her whole speech. Judy prayed she'd reached her daughter, that she'd finally done the right thing, said the right thing to Quinn for once. She watched as Quinn squeezed her eyes tight, "I…I don't understand what I did wrong, why he hates me so much. I…"

"No, No, No." Judy frantically yelled and took Quinn's face between her palms forcing her daughter to look at her. "You did nothing wrong. It is him, he's the one who changed, who…I don't know but what I do know is that you did nothing wrong. Nothing, do you hear me."

"But the pregnancy and …"

"A shock, yes. Upsetting, yes. A disappointment or disgrace, no. You made a mistake, everyone makes them, I have, so many in fact. At that time I was never disappointed in you, I was afraid for you, worried about you. I know we've talked about it before and will likely a few more times, but I hope eventually you understand, that you believe me. I was in the wrong then, your father was wrong, not you, us."

Nothing was said for a long while, perhaps that was best. Judy was content just to hold her daughter; it was something she'd feared she'd never get to do again, so she relished in it. She savored the warmth of having her baby, her Lubug safe in her arms.

"He's taking me off his insurance." Quinn mumbled into Judy's body.

"It doesn't matter."

"But…I'm par…I can't walk, I can't even control when I go to the bathroom." Judy shut her eyes and pulled Quinn closer.

"You are going to get better, I know it, but if you don't it doesn't matter, we will be okay. The money, the insurance it is none of your concern, all you worry about is getting better. Do you hear me?"

Quinn didn't speak she just nodded. Soon Judy felt the even steady rise and fall of Quinn's chest and knew her baby girl was asleep again. Laying her down gently Judy leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Quinn's brow. "Everything will be alright baby, promise."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Newest chapter, hope you like it. Thank you to all of you who have review, please keep it up. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is the property of FOX and it's creators. **

* * *

Ch. 8

"Are you going to say anything or just stand in my doorway all day." Rachel jumped at the sound of Quinn's voice. She'd arrived about ten minutes ago but as she stepped in the room and saw what she thought was a sleeping Quinn she paused. She hadn't been here since the blonde woke up. One would think it would be easy to walk into the room, considering how many times she'd done it over the past month Quinn had been in the hospital, but this time it was different, it was like walking in for the first time all over again.

When she had gotten the courage to go in, four days after the accident, she'd broken down in tears, guilt that was bubbling inside her finally exploded as she saw the formerly strong cheerleader frail and broken with tubes and wires attached to every surface of her body. No one had blamed her for the accident, it hadn't even been confirmed that Quinn had been texting at the time of the accident, Quinn's phone had been completely smashed in the accident, but Rachel knew. The times she'd been a passenger in Quinn's car could be counted on one hand, but it was obvious Quinn was a careful driver, Rachel had seen her ignore many texts while driving. No she didn't know for sure, but Rachel inside her heart knew Quinn had ignored her normal "no texting" rule and answered her frantic messages. For the past visits Rachel had been able to simply sit next to her friend, talk about mindless things, and inform Quinn that she'd done well at her NYADA audition. It was easy because Quinn couldn't respond, Rachel didn't need to confront the reality that she'd put Quinn in this hospital bed, because with Quinn asleep and everyone telling her it wasn't her fault, Rachel could live in a world of denial where she was not responsible.

Now it was different, Quinn was awake, and Rachel would have to face the friend she'd hurt by her selfishness, her incessant need to bother and text Quinn until she showed up at the courthouse that day. Fear and guilt warred for dominance as a fake smile was plastered onto her face.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping." Rachel leaned in and gently hugged Quinn who returned the gesture the best she could.

"I usually am. Between the drugs and PT I am exhausted most of the time."

"I'm sorry." Rachel choked. She hadn't planned on breaking down in front of the girl, Lord knew Quinn had more to worry about than assuaging Rachel's guilt, but the volcano that had been spewing for weeks erupted.

"For what?" Quinn pushed herself up turning slightly towards Rachel.

"For putting you here. For being so God damn selfish, telling you not to come to the wedding and then texting you nonstop until you answered. I'm so sorry Quinn, this all of it, its all my fault."

Quinn's exasperated sigh halted Rachel's guilt rant. "Don't, don't do this Rachel."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this now, but I feel horrible, Quinn you may never walk again because of me."

"Damn it Rachel, stop." Quinn yelled. Her chest rising and falling quickly and her heart monitor racing, _beepbeepbeep._ Rachel's eyes went wide as she saw Quinn struggling, her hand itching to push the nurse's call button. She leaned towards it, "Don't you even dare think of touching that button." Quinn leveled her eyes at Rachel, "Give me a moment."

Rachel did.

For once she listened.

"Now listen closely to me," Quinn said after the heart monitor had slowed to a _beep…..beep…..beep. _"I don't remember the accident Rachel, I won't lie to you and tell you that I do, but what I do know is that this, my accident it is in no way your fault. Was I texting while driving, possibly, and that is my fault and dumb ass decision if I did, especially since I never had before. What I also know is that the driver who hit me, he had a seizure behind the wheel Rachel, so he couldn't stop his car even if he saw me. Either he ran the stop sign, or I did, or both of us, no one knows. All we can chalk this up too is an accident, pure and simple. Now stop feeling guilty. It does you know good and it sure as hell does me no good. Your apology, it doesn't get my memories back, it doesn't fix my shredded lung, nor does it restore the nerve functioning in my legs. So stop right now. Do you understand me?"

Rachel could bow her head in acceptance. Quinn's words hurt but they were liberating. The car crash, it was a real accident in every true sense of the word. A small part of her soul felt responsible and probably always would, but Quinn was right, her guilt-ridden monologs would not help Quinn. Quinn needed her friends to be strong for her, to support her, and if Rachel truly wanted to help Quinn than she would have to forgive herself.

"Your right but…" Her eyes met Quinn's and tears slid out, she had to say this, she needed Quinn to understand, to know, "I was so scared Quinn, when they told us, I…I felt like a part of me broke." She shook her head this wasn't coming out right. Normally so loquacious, now she stumbled worse than Finn as he learned a new dance. "We haven't been friend for long, but in that time you've become one of my best friends Quinn. Even when we were at odds, we were honest with each other, brutally so and maybe to a fault, but I always respected you for it. No matter the status of our relationship at that moment, we were there for each other. That is special Quinn."

Quinn smiled softly and squeezed Rachel's hand, "It is. I don't know why but your opinion it's always been important to me. Your one of my best friends too Rachel, I respect you so much for your determination, your kind heartiness, your honesty, and your loyalty to all your friends, even to those who hadn't earned it." She tilted her head slightly in acceptance of her own word's truth. It was one thing Rachel always admired about Quinn; no one could say that Quinn Fabray claimed to be something she wasn't. Quinn always admitted her wrong doings and took the consequences. It was an admirable quality, but in Quinn's case it often led to self-deprecation, unfortunately Quinn was great at that as well.

"You always deserved my kindness Quinn."

"Debatable." Quinn retorted with a wink. "Enough of the hot and heavy, so tell me about the wedding, how is married life?"

"Oh," Rachel didn't know no one had informed the blonde that the wedding hadn't happened, "Quinn we didn't get married."

"What?"

"I couldn't not without you there." Rachel felt herself blush a little, it was embarrassing to admit that Quinn's attendance had been so important to her that she'd postponed the wedding.

Quinn's jaw literally dropped, "Your joking right?"

"No." Now it was Rachel's turn to level Quinn with her gaze, "I told you earlier, you are one of my best friends Quinn and I could not get married with out you at my side, especially after your resistance to the whole thing. I know you only wanted what was best for me, and you were right."

"I was?"

"Yes, you told me and I'll summarize here, that I was too young to get married, that I had a great future in front of me, and that I didn't know what I would want ten years from now. That if Finn were the one for me, he'd be there when I was finished school. I just wish I had listened sooner. So Finn and I have decided to wait a few years to get married. If we are meant to be, we will still be together in four years."

"Wow, I sound wise." Quinn laughed and Rachel joined her.

"You are."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Newest update. I hope you like it, we shift through three POVs in this one I hope you can tell whose it is for each one. Depending on how fast a write might have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. To those of you anxiously awaiting my other stories to be updated, I apologize I am having major writers block with them, and this story seems to be flowing at the moment so I will concentrate on it. Please continue to review. I thank those of you who I have come to depend on to review and be honest with me it is greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. Glee is the property of FOX and its creators.**

* * *

She'd thought she knew what it was like to be Artie after their week in wheelchairs and the Proud Mary number, she was wrong. At the end of the day she could get up and leave the chair behind for the next glee club member to get into. That wasn't a possibility for Quinn anymore, at least not in the near future. No she was stuck in this stupid, awkward, uncomfortable mode of transportation, assistive device, for likely the rest of her life. She hated it more than she hated anything that had happened to her, and she'd only been in the chair for five minutes.

"I know it is uncomfortable right now, Quinn, but that is because we have to keep you left leg elevated, and the chair is just generic, we'll be ordering one customized for you in the next week or so." Fred smiled gently, encouragingly.

"Yea for me." Quinn mumbled under her breath. Though it was great to be out of bed, she still felt trapped. She was nowhere near strong enough nor healthy enough to move around on her own yet in the chair. In fact she was beginning to feel like she was running a marathon. Each breath required more and more effort.

"You getting tired?"

"No." she responded as evenly as she could. The goal today was 10 minutes in the chair, and she'd be damned if she didn't make it. Quinn Fabray had never failed to reach a goal and she wasn't about to start now.

"Alright, but let me know if it gets to be to much, we don't want to push you to far too soon."

Quinn inwardly sighed. She had never felt more vulnerable and weak than she did at this moment, not even when she was pregnant with Beth. Sitting should never be this damn hard. At least her friends and family weren't here to she her in such a pathetic state.

"Yo Q, you're rocking the chair."

God really did hate her. She watched as Santana, Brittney, and Puck strolled in.

"I see you have some visitors, I'll be back in five minutes Quinn to get you out. If you need to get out before then hit the call button. Remember don't push it." Fred looked at her firmly, he obviously knew she'd push herself as far as she could, no matter if it was good for her or not. What did he know, she'd make the fastest recovery anyone had ever seen if she had anything to say about it.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as the three some sat on the couch across from her bed.

"Good to see you too Q." Santana retorted.

"Whatever. So what's up." Quinn was in no mood to be cordial or a good hostess. She was fading fast and her abs were killing her. She'd pass out soon from exhaustion, and she didn't want them here to see it.

"Crabby Baby Mama I see." Puck laughed. Quinn rolled her eyes at him. God she hated that name but he would not drop it. "We skipped glee today, thought we'd hang with you instead. Got to be boring in here all day with out the three coolest people you know."

Quinn shrugged than winced in pain, not a smart idea. "I sleep mostly." She grunted out trying to cover her pain but it was obvious by the now concerned eyes of her visitors that she had failed miserably.

"Should we get Fred?" Brittany was halfway to the door already.

"No, I got three more minutes, I will make it." Brit nodded and sat back down.

"So glee talk." Quinn ordered. Concentrating on breathing was her main priority at the moment and she knew if she brought up the club the three of them would talk non stop about some drama going on and she wouldn't be expected to say a word.

"Ugh don't even get me started." Santana rolled her eyes, "Rachel nearly diva stormed out because….", Quinn tuned her friend out. The pain from her shrug had yet to subside and breathing normally was near impossible. She tried to draw as much air in as she could but it was like she was trying to suck in a frozen milkshake through a tiny straw. Her head was growing light and her vision blurring. Suddenly Puck was in her face. She could see his mouth moving but she heard nothing. She gasped for air and nothing was coming in. Panic filled her mind, what the hell happened. She was fine and now she was drowning. As the edge of her vision darkened she made eye contact with Puck, imploring him to help her. His hand touched her cheek just as her world disappeared into blackness.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ

He'd been watching her closely since they entered the room. Her hair was matted down with sweat and her skin paler than normal. Her snappy retorts told him she was in no mood for company or that she was feeling particularly vulnerable at the moment. He guessed it was both, but the first most likely caused by the second.

He saw her wince when she shrugged. Slowly her breathing became more and more labored until she began to gasp. He was on his feet in an instance. "Shit, Santana the call button."

He was in front of Quinn now trying to get her to calm down. "Slow it down Quinn. Deep breath in and out." Her hazel eyes were clouding over it was like she couldn't even see him. "Quinn you have to calm down, help is coming." In that moment her eyes locked onto his. They were begging him for help. Then she was limp in his arms, her chest still.

"Son move." A male nurse swept in. He and his partner had Quinn on the bed in milliseconds. Doctors flooded into to the room followed by Fred who grabbed Puck and pulled him out of the room with Santana and Brittany.

"What happened?" Fred implored as the four of them watched through the window as the doctors worked on Quinn.

"I don't know we were just talking and all of a sudden she couldn't breathe." Santana was half crying already.

"She shrugged and then winced in pain." Brittany added on.

Fred nodded and wrote what they said down in his notes. "Was it before or after the shrugged that she started having trouble breathing?"

"I guess after, but it didn't look easy before either. Like right after you left it seemed like it was effortful." Puck said. If anyone knew what Quinn's normal breathing pattern looked like it was him. He'd spent months during her pregnancy watching her sleep. He could even tell when she was in deep sleep or just waking up based on how she breathed.

"Thanks." Fred smiled at him as he added more to his notes.

"Is she going to be okay?" Brittany was staring intently at the window, at some point the blinds had been closed, shielding Quinn from the rest of the room.

"I don't know." Fred said honestly. Puck appreciated it, he didn't want any false optimism right now. All he could do was pray to Yahweh that they didn't lose Quinn so soon after getting her back.

QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQF

Sam had been with Mercedes when she received the call. He watched as her face fell and paled, tears filled her gorgeous dark brown pools. She just stared at him as she hung up, no words spoken for what to him was an eternity but was likely only a few moments. "Quinn's had a relapse." That was all Sam Evans need to hear before he reached over grasped Mercedes hand in his and bolted out of the school like a bullet from a gun. The ride to the hospital was swift and silent just as it had been all those months ago.

Santana, Puck, and Brittany were seated outside in the OR waiting room when they arrived. Santana held a stricken looking Brittany, both girls were wrapped up in Puck.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he and Mercedes slumped into the all to familiar plastic chairs.

"We don't know, one minute she was fine and then suddenly she couldn't breath and collapsed." Puck answered. Neither Santana nor Brittany seemed to notice Sam or Mercedes' appearance.

They waited and waited. Soon Judy joined them, followed by Rachel, Finn, Sue, Shelby, and Mr. Shue. Sam couldn't believe this was happening again. Quinn had woken up, she was fine. We'll he guessed she wasn't fine, what with her diagnosis an all, but she was alive and back in their lives. He'd sat with her and laughed about Steve and Stephanie's newest adventures. She even had begun to tutor her again. Things were going back to normal. His best friend was back. Many wouldn't believe that Quinn was his best friend, most would guess Finn, but it wasn't. After their break up Sam and Quinn came to realize they were so much better as friends. She was their for him through everything. When he was homeless she offered support, her babysitting services, and a free taxi service. Not once did she offer money or to buy him anything as so many others had. She'd understood his and his families pride. She helped them keep their dignity. Then when he'd taken the job as a stripper, she was the only one he called, the only one he told. He couldn't tell Mercedes, he love Mercedes and didn't want to hurt her or have her looked at him any differently. Somehow he knew Quinn would never judge him for his decision. Instead she let him talk. She played the devils advocate but then supported him in his decision to continue. "Just promise me one thing?" He'd never heard her speak to him using such a tone. It was loving, soothing, caring, but firm and sincere.

"Anything."

"No matter how desperate everything becomes, you will go no further."

"Quinn." He pleaded. There was no way he'd do that.

"Desperation, it makes us do things we never thought possible Sam, I know and now you do."

He did know. As he accepted this fact he briefly wondered what her desperate moment was, when had she crossed the line?

"You are an amazing man, Samuel Evans. What you are doing now for your family, it is necessary, but it is not you, it does not define you, do you understand me?"

"I…" He'd only been stripping for a week but he already felt cheaper, less worthy of her friendship, of Mercedes' love.

"No Sam, listen. I love you, Mercedes loves you. This what you are doing now; it is a moment in life, brief at best. When your family is stable you'll quit, you'll graduate high school, you'll go to college, and you will live a wonderful life. You will have a beautiful family."

"Quinn." He remembered breaking into tears at her inspiring words. She was slowly fixing his already shattered soul.

"This is not who you are Sam, don't let anyone make you think differently. Don't let them drag you down. You are Sam Evans, star football player, gleek, amazing musician, loving brother, caring son, loyal friend, and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. If you can't hold onto who you truly are than quit now before this job destroys you."

"I can't quit." He mumbled back.

"Then when doubt comes knocking call me and I will remind you of who you are, of the true Sam Evans because he is great."

Sam had smiled at that, thanked her and then hung up. He knew he'd never gotten through the months of his job if it wasn't for Quinn. He would never know if he'd of gone down that forbidden path, but he knew that each time he was propositioned Quinn's voice reminding him of who he was filled his mind and he'd say no.

He owed her so much and he hadn't even told her. Now for a second time her life hanged in the balance. 'Please Lord,' he turned his face towards the heavens as his pray filled his mind 'keep her safe. Bring her home. I need my best friend. I need to tell her thank you for saving me.'

Opening double doors pulled Sam back to the world. Mercedes and Judy were standing as the doctor came over. "How is she?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"She's stable and resting."

"What happened?"

"Quinn's lungs are still very weak. There was also fluid slowly building in her chest cavity. The stress form sitting his the wheelchair for so long plus from what her friends said, a shrug, as well as the extra fluid and lung weakness caused her left lung to collapse. We have inflated it again and placed a chest tube in to drain the fluid. She is back on a respirator; we'll keep her on it for at least two or three days maybe a week. Unfortunately in regards to her lung repair we are back to square one. The good news is she will make a full recovery; we just have to keep monitoring her, especially for fluid build up. You have to know that this maybe a chronic problem for Quinn for the rest of her life. It is manageable, but you need to be away, and Quinn needs to let us know when she is having difficulty breathing."

Judy rubbed her face and looked at the doctor, "When can we see her?"

"A nurse will come get you in an hour or so. Only family for the next 48 hours than her friends can start coming back." The doctor sent an apologetic glance toward Sam and the rest. He understood, whatever helped Quinn get better.

An hour and half later Sam was driving Mercedes home. "She'll be alright." Sam told his girlfriend as he kissed the back of her palm. Mercedes smiled at him. "Yes she will."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This one is short, but I didn't feel any other perspective was needed. I tried something different, hope you recognize it, understand it, and like it. Please review and thank you to those who continually do so: Shananigan, Alex B. Goode, olacindy, croque, and the guest. Thank you so much. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to FOX and its creators.**

* * *

Ch. 10

Long lashes fluttered and hazel orbs flickered around the room. Santana sighed and brought herself into focus of the panicking eyes. "Q calm." She settled her hand on her friends shoulder and began to stroke it softly. Quinn visibly relaxed under Santana's gentle touch. Looking over Santana nudged Brittany awake, "Britt, go get the doctor." Brittany nodded and left but not before kissing Quinn's forehead.

Santana saw Quinn's hand raise towards her mouth, so she reached out and stopped the thin pale digits from touching the tube protruding from Quinn's mouth. "Don't touch that, you need it."

Question marks swirled in the hazel staring back at her. "You're back on the respirator Quinn. I don't really understand a lot of what the doctor said, but I'll give you the cliff notes version. Your lungs were still too weak. Your left one collapsed from the strain of sitting in the wheelchair and because of some fluid that had made its way there. They fixed your lung and put in a chest tube." Hazel eyes darted down, left then right, then back to the left. "It's on the left side. It'll be there another day or so. So will your respirator. It's helping your lungs heal. It's not like the one you were on when you first got to the hospital. This one, it give you air when you initiate your own breathing. It's like a crutch for your lungs I guess. So yeah no talking for awhile so don't try."

Despite her words there was fear in Quinn's gorgeous eyes. They flickered around the room again. They darkened not with lust but despair and defeat.

"Hey, hey, don't be like that Q. You are going to be fine. It's just a minor setback."

The eyes shot back to her, _you can't know that, _screamed through them.

Santana shook her head, "No giving up now."

The eyes dropped _why not?_

"Seriously Q, you have so much to look forward too, Yale and Beth being the best. I know it's hard."

Hazel rolled in a circle and looked away _You know nothing, leave me._

Santana shook her head and squeezed the hand in her palms. "No, no you don't get to do that, you don't get to push me away, any of us away. You have no, no idea what…" Her voice creaked. The eyes shot back to her _San?_

"You don't know Quinn. I know your hurt and scared but so are we. We love you Quinn, so much. More than you allow yourself to believe. And and…" This time it was her hand being squeezed. Santana looked back to the hazel, _Keep going Sanny, I'm listening, I'm here, _they calmly urged her.

"It was horrible. One minute you were talking to us and the next you were limp in Puck's arms not breathing, for fuck's sake Quinn you weren't breathing. It was terrifying I thought we'd lost you again. They rushed you past us to the OR with no word. We sat in those damn plastic chairs for hours again, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us we weren't lucky this time. That you were gone. That life had finally beaten you." Santana was sobbing now. Tears slid from her deep brown oceans down her cheeks and splashed on their joined hands. The emotions were too much. "You're my best friend Quinn. I…I can't…what would I do without you?"

A squeeze was her reply and request to look up into the eyes she'd been having a conversation with. They were lighter this time, glassy, brimming with love and friendship, _you won't have to ever find out, I'm not going anywhere._

"But I nearly lost you twice. We all did. Puck is such a mess Quinn, and your mother, you don't know how truly loved you are. I know life keeps pushing you, sucker punching you time after time, but you have to stay strong, flick fate or life or whomever is messing with you a bird, two in fact an win. Please, please…" she pulled Quinn's hand up and kissed the soft porcelain skin where it meets her own caramel, "don't scare us like that again. Fight and stay with us."

Hazel flickered with gold and green, bright and alive, healthy with a promise, _Never again, I'll always be here. I love you._

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I really wanted more interaction between Quinn and Artier after the accident. I always felt they could have explored so much of Artie's back story with it as well as propelling Quinn's forward. I hope I have done this interaction justice. Please review and let me know. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee is property of its creators and FOX.**

* * *

Ch. 11

He hadn't been here yet. He knew everyone else had been by at least once more like twice. He hadn't not since Quinn had been awake. When she was in her coma, he'd come just like the rest, but once word had spread that Quinn Fabray had beaten the odds again, that she had woken up on her own, well he couldn't go, it hadn't been the time.

That all changed when he heard that she was getting her wheelchair today. After the collapsed lung set back two weeks ago, her date for getting the chair had been pushed back, but physical and respiratory therapy were going well, and Quinn had been able to sit in the hospital wheelchair for a straight half hour. Her leg cast was off now, so there was no reason for Quinn not to get her wheelchair, to begin the long and painful process of learning how to function in life from two wheels.

Santana had been the one to tell them all. Instantly Rachel suggested they all go to the hospital to be there for Quinn when she first got into the chair. He'd vehemently opposed the idea instantly.

"Why the hell not Artie? Quinn needs her friends right now. This is big." Santana glared at her.

"It is a big deal, huge and that is why you can't be there."

"Judy is at work, Quinn needs someone with her." Puck retorted.

"She does, but it can't be any of you. I'll go." Artie offered. He knew they wouldn't understand his reasons, but he had to make them trust him, to know he had Quinn's best interest at heart.

"You haven't even seen her yet." Mercedes reminded everyone. "Why should it be you who is there when she gets in the chair? She should be with someone who loves her, who gets her, who can tell her that her wheelchair is not a trap but a tool to give her back her freedom."

"And that is exactly why none of you shouldn't be there. I get it normally you Mercedes, and Puck, Santana, and Brittany know Quinn better than anyone, but this is different. No matter how much you want to, neither one of you understands what she is thinking and going through better than me."

Santana glared at him and bent down towards him, "What you think because you're in that chair you instantly know Quinn better than us? The people who have been there for her through everything, the people who have been her shoulder to cry on?"

Artie pushed down his own anger over Santana's wheelchair remark. He knew she was hurting, just as his sister had when he was in his accident. "No, I didn't say that, I said that you won't understand her in that moment as she gets into that wheelchair. Mercedes even said she'd tell Quinn that the chair gives her freedom that it isn't a trap. Well she'd be wrong." Artie shook his head, "No matter how you look at it, spin it, that wheelchair condemns Quinn for the rest of her life. Freedom as she once knew it will officially never exist again. You can't know that feeling, but I do. Let me be the one to be there in that moment for her. Let me be the one she yells at, let me be the one who sits in silence with her as she comes to grips with her new world. Than when I have done my job, you can come back in and build her back up, support her through all her therapy. But in that moment, that crucial pivotal instance where her life becomes something she never imaged let the one person who can just know with out words sit with her."

No one made a sound for seconds, then finally Puck knelt in front of Artie and smiled at him like Artie had never seen before. Artie could feel the respect that Puck now had for him. "Just let her know we love her."

"I will."

He rolled into her room after knocking briefly, she was sat straight up her hair a bedhead mess. When her gaze landed on her she smiled at him, "I'm glad its you."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else today." He admitted as he pulled up next to her.

"They'll be here with it soon."

He didn't acknowledge her words, he had to make sure she knew why this was his first trip to see her. "I'm sorry I haven't been by before, but…"

"You knew you'd be the last person I would want to see." She reached down took his hand. "Thank you for giving me my space. Though you are always welcome, I think it might have been too hard to see you until now."

Artie was so relieved, Quinn understood. She was thankful. He shouldn't be surprised, Quinn had always been insightful, as much as she tried to hide it.

"What's it like?" she asked quietly

He shrugged, "It's different for everyone. Those who have never known the sensation of pushing off the earth with all your might in a sprint, or to tiptoes across cold wooden floors to sneak a midnight snack, or to hop from one bare foot to another on hot asphalt as you chase your friend with a water gun, say it's a longing to know what they know not. Curiosity if you will. For those of us who have cut a foot on shells at the beach, who've squished our toes in mud, or kicked a ball so hard it clears everyone's heads, it is an absence. There is a hole that has suddenly come into existence that which can never be filled."

"I know holes." He supposed she did, he guessed their was no hole greater than the loss of your child, your soul.

It was then that the Frank came in. Before him was a chair not unlike Artie's, it was light blue it's wheels set slightly wider than his own. The cushion looked comfortable, but Artie wouldn't know nor would Quinn. Frank noted Artie and nodded. Artie had known Frank for a few years now. Though he'd never get the function of his legs back, he still attended physical therapy once a week to keep his blood flowing in his legs.

"Arts what's up man?"

"Nothing just thought I'd come show Quinn how it was done." Artie smirked at Quinn who rolled her eyes.

"Great you two are friends, I am doomed."

"Nah, we like you so you're cool." Frank motioned Artie to move away from the bed. Than he parked it next to Quinn's bed. "Alright Quinn are you ready?"

Quinn eyed the chair for a long minute before sighing, "Yes."

"Alright. Now I am going to lift you in this time, but next week when you are stronger I will start to teach you how to transfer from the bed to the wheelchair and from wheelchair back."

"Sure." Her voice was glum and solemn, not unlike she had sounded after Beth was born.

Frank gently slid his one arm under Quinn's lifeless legs and the other behind her back. She looped her arms around his neck. With ease and grace of a practiced professional Frank slid Quinn from bed to wheelchair. Artie watched as her eyes squeezed tight as her back hit the chair. Frank stood and squeezed her shoulder before stepping back. He leaned down and whispered into Artie's ear, "Call me if she has trouble. Giver her time to adjust."

"yeah." Frank left and Artie just sat. He waited, waited for Quinn to work through all the feelings and emotions coursing through her like the blood that kept her alive. He waited for the rage, grief, depression, and loss to settle. He waited as his friend discovered what it truly meant to be him.

The sun sunk from just above the trees outside the window to just below by the time Quinn spoke. "I'm so sorry Artie."

He wheeled to her and used his left index finger to lift her downcast chin. "Quinn, look at me." She complied. "I am only going to say this once, never apologize to me not for this. What you are feeling now, its something I hoped you nor any of my friends would ever feel. It is a feeling that I pray will eventually be a distant memory to you. I do not begrudge those who do not know, because I am glad they don't. You can't apologize for something you don't know."

A tear trickled down her ivory cheeks. "I feel so lost."

"I know."

They sat in silence again until the horizon was no longer painted with God's watercolors. Frank came in and looked at Quinn who just nodded. Swiftly and reverently he laid her back in bed. He left with no words. Frank was great, he always knew when there was nothing to be said.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Artie said as he followed Frank out.

"Thank you," was her only reply, but a small smile played at her lips. Today he'd let her soak in the truth that was now her life, tomorrow he'd push her, tomorrow he'd help her start the process that would hopefully lead her out of the light blue chair that sat at home beside her bed. Artie would be damned to let Quinn Fabray be like him, if there was a chance that she could leave her chair with Artie forever, than he'd help her ever step of the way.

* * *

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please continue to review. Let me know if you like where this story is going. If you like the pace, should I speed it up or slow it down? Are there and character POVs that you would like me to do soon. I have a few in mind but I am not sure of the ordering. Your critiques and opinions are more than welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is property of its creators and FOX. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey Baby Mama." Quinn smiled as Puck peaked in the door. He was the first visitor to her new room. She'd been officially released from ICU yesterday. Not only had it been a great day to get out of the ICE but also because for the first time since waking up she'd felt her need to go to the bathroom. She hadn't been able to control it, but according to the doctors, being able to feel the need was a great sign of regaining the control over her bladder and bowls, which was also a great sign in of itself of regaining feeling and maybe function in her legs, though Quinn wasn't going to get ahead of herself. She had a long road to full recovery and there was no guarantee that she ever would.

"Hey Puck, come on in."

He smiled and looked behind him before turning back to her. His eyes laughed as his smile grew wider as if he knew something she didn't. "I have a surprise for you."

Quinn perked up. Using her forearm strength like Frank had taught her, she pushed herself into a sitting position. "What?"

Puck disappeared a moment than walked in the room. Quinn's breath caught as she saw the blonde child in his arms. Beth giggled happily as Puck bounced into the room like a rabbit. "Bethy hippidty hoppidty into the room," he sang until he was sat next to Quinn's bed with Beth on his lap.

Tears welled in Quinn's eyes. She hadn't seen her daughter in three months. Sure Shelby had come to see her, even told her that she wanted Quinn to be in Beth's life, but Quinn hadn't let herself believe the older woman's words. Big break like this, second chances, good things, they just didn't happen to Quinn.

Beth looked so much bigger than the last time Quinn saw her. She was taller, her white blonde hair thicker, the little girl smiled at puck "Uck, Uck". Oh my she was talking.

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, "She knows your name."

Puck kissed the top of Beth's head, "We've spent a lot of time together since your accident. Here watch this."

Puck pulled out a picture and showed it to Beth "Whose this Beth?" The toddler pointed to the picture "Kin, Kin Uck," she beamed with pride of her accomplishment.

"Good job, Beth it is Quinn. Now look whose this?" Puck pointed to Quinn. Beth for her part looked over at Quinn than the picture and back to Quinn, "Kin, Kin."

Quinn laughed, Beth knew her. Puck had taught Beth about her. Tears fell, "Oh Puck."

"Shh. It's cool Quinn. Would you like to hold her? Can you?" Quinn could only nod and reach out with her hands for her daughter. "Beth time to sit with Quinn." Beth didn't object. Instead she snuggled into Quinn's side.

Quinn reflexively kissed the girl's head and breathed her in. The permanent ache in her heart eased as Beth babbled at her. Random words coming through clear. It was joyous to be holding Beth again. All of Quinn's worries and fears melted away with the sound of the baby's voice.

Soon Beth became antsy and Puck produced a book, Eloise at the Plaza. It was a gift from Quinn to the little girl, it had come with a plush Eloise as well, it was the last gift Quinn had given to Beth before her exile. "It's her favorite, as is the doll, but that is at home."

Quinn took the proffered book and began to read, by the end of the story Beth was asleep. Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Beth. "She's even more beautiful than I remembered."

"She takes after you."

Quinn smiled looking up at Puck, "Thank you for bringing her."

"No problem. Shelby thought it was time, and with you being out of ICU we could actually bring her."

"Well thank you anyway and thank Shelby for me. Also Puck,"

"yeah?'

"I'm sorry." He looked shocked at her words.

"Sorry for what?'

"For putting you through everything I did at the beginning of the year. For jeopardizing your chance to know Beth, fore making you choose between me and Beth."

Puck shook his head, "No don't, I was wrong too. I lost sight of everything. I had this fantasy in my mind. One where Beth was in my life, that I was her father and casting Shelby in the role of mother and partner seemed the only way to make the fantasy a reality. I abandoned you. I was getting to be with Beth and I forgot about you. I should have supported you more. Gotten you help when I realized how sad and depressed you'd become."

Quinn rested her hand on his, "No. Fixing me isn't your responsibility."

"What if I want it to be?" He was deadly serious and Quinn could tell. He took a hold of her hand tightly. His eyes bored into hers. "What if I've been a young, stupid, foolish boy? What if I realized all I'd been craving, yearning for was right in front of me all this time? What if I'd given up on the best thing in my life too easily?"

"Noah, "she squeaked, he heart rate rising. His words they flooded over her. She knew what he was saying; they were words she'd been waiting for, aching for since she came to her senses, since he admitted to sleeping with Shelby. When Noah was with Lauren Zizes, Quinn hadn't been threatened than because one Lauren had never been a serious choice for Noah nor had Quinn been a place to be with him. Shelby was different; Shelby was a real threat, a true possibility. Shelby had Beth, the one person Noah yearned to be with most in this world. Yes, Quinn wanted Noah, had for some time now, but things were different now. She was different. She was paralyzed a cripple, could she condemn Noah to a life with her? No she loved him too much to be a burden to him.

"Quinn, please listen." He sounded so desperate that she couldn't help but listen. Unconsciously she pulled their daughter closer to herself. "The day of your accident, it was the most horrible day of my life. Worse than my father leaving, worse than being arrested and going to juvie, worse than watching Beth being taken home by someone who wasn't us. I felt like my heart was being ripped apart. Waiting to hear if you'd survive was agonizing. All I could do was thing of the 'what ifs' and my regrets. 'What if I hadn't gotten you pregnant?' 'What if I hadn't let you pull away from me after Beth was born?' 'What if I'd held you instead of going to Shelby?' 'What if you died and I never got to tell you how sorry I am and how I feel about you?'"

Quinn was shocked by the tears running down his tan cheeks. She'd only seen him cry once and that had been when Shelby took Beth away. She'd never wanted to change her mind, bring Beth back to them, more than she did as held him in her arms that day as he cried and cried his pain away.

"Noah I…"

"I'm not done please listen. My thoughts changed when we heard you were in a coma. They moved to focus on all our time together and I realized not only did the hardest days in my life revolve around you, but also that happiest. I've never been more happy and content than when I could call you mine. When I could hug you whenever I pleased, when I could taste your lips, when I could hear your giggles and snorts over movies and TV shows, when I could hold and comfort you on your hard days; it's you Quinn, everything good in my life is because of you. I love you Quinn. I love you as a teammate, I love you as a friend, I love you as a girlfriend, I love you as my baby's mother. Is this a forever, let's get married love, I don't know, and I won't say it is because that would be lying to you and myself, but I want to find out. I want to learn if what we have is something wonderful and special. I want to give this, us, a fresh start, a real chance. If there is one thing I've learned these past months it's that you are the girl for me, Lucy Quinn Fabray, the only one I want. So please give us a chance."

Noah Puckerman had just bared his soul t her and Quinn didn't know what to say. Well she knew what she wanted to say, 'yes', but she didn't know if she could, not now, not with things as they were. Noah deserved 100% of her attention and she didn't know if she could give that to him. She had to focus on herself, fix herself. "I…I'm broken," was all she could get out.

"Then let me fix you," he whispered.

"You can't. It wouldn't be fair to you. I couldn't put you through that. I…I have to fix myself."

He shook his head, "No you don't. Let me help. You've been fighting to get back on track all alone for so long, let me help you, I broke you let me glue you back together."

"Oh Noah," She lifted their hands and kissed his, "I was shattered long before we had sex. The pregnancy, it was just the icing on the top, and I don't nor would I ever regret Beth, I'd do it all again because I know she is the prize. My father broke me years ago, his words and fist were a sledge hammer that struck my spirit over and over until I no longer resembled myself any longer. I need to rebuild my spirit, find who I am, as well as heal physically from the accident."

"We'll start slow then, friends, good ones." His crocked smile made her heart flutter and her lips giggle.

"I can do that. Friends; good ones."

Slowly he leaned in and placed a loving and adoring kiss on her forehead, "Deal."

They sat in companionable silence until Beth began to fuss. "I best get her back to Shelby, its dinner time."

"Alright. Goodbye Beth. I love." Quinn kissed Beth's cheek.

"Bye Kin." Beth responded groggily as she rubbed her eyes and lifted her arms to Noah. Noah scooped her up and gave Quinn's forehead another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow friend."

"Tomorrow." Quinn smiled.

When Noah was gone Quinn laid back and looked out her window. Now she wasn't ready to be with Noah, but she could be friends, and maybe one day when she was whole mentally and physically, they'd get that chance to be something more.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is another chapter, I am on a roll so I figured I would just update what was coming to me as fast as possible. This is a new POV from a character we haven't seen yet. I hope it is true to her nature and character. Let me know what you think of this chapter I am really interested to know. I am also putting up Chapter 14. A review for each individually would be awesome. Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs its creators and FOX.**

* * *

Ch. 13:

Gazing from her spot by the window she could see the perspiration dripping from her favorite student's face. There was a determination in the girl's eyes that was so familiar and comforting for the aging coach to see. Four years ago she had laid her eyes on Quinn Fabray for the first time and it had been the fire and determination that resided in those hazel orbs that drew her attention to the young blonde, even before she saw the girl's cheerleading skills and athleticism. Not many people, yet alone young teens had the desire that Quinn had possessed at fourteen.

Sue could distinctly remember watching Angela, the senior who thought she was owed the Captain's position, try and humiliate Quinn. Had challenged the girl to do a four hundred yard sprint and then a double back flip in to a laid out round off. Sue had nearly scoffed and given away her position behind the bleachers, because she knew that Angela wouldn't have even been able to do that. Needless to say Sue and everyone else had been surprised when Quinn had effortlessly ran the sprint and then without so much as a pause launched her self into the flip and round off. It had been extremely impressive. Angela had been stunned into silence. Sue had taken that moment to appear and begin practice. By the end of the week it was clear that her top three cheerleaders were all freshman, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. By the middle of the second week, Sue was confident enough to name Quinn captain, the first freshman captain ever in school history.

It was hard now, nearly impossible even, to watch the girl who could once run five miles and than perform a flawless cheer routine struggle with her limps begin stretched, falter at sitting up straight with no support for ten minutes, breathless after pushing herself up three ramps in a row. That was not the Quinn she knew, but the girl who refused to give up despite her own exhaustion and fatigue and the physical therapists demands to stop was the Quinn she had grown to respect. It gave hope to Sue to see that despite all the obstacle Quinn had been force to over come, some her own making, others unfairly dulled out, the girl never gave up. It was truly inspiring, even for a woman of Sue's experienced age.

Steeling herself and setting her face straight Sue pushed the door open and walked into the physical therapy room. "Is that the best you can do, Fabray? My mother could roll up that ramp after running a marathon. Pathetic Fabray, and you used to call yourself my captain."

Hazel eyes shot up to Sue's as the physical therapist whipped his head towards her. "Excuse me madam but this is a closed session and you can't talk to my client like that. Please leave." The man's voice was calm but hard. His eyes narrowed. He clearly cared for Quinn, Sue wasn't surprised, Quinn may not know it or believe it but she had many people who cared for her, it was easy to fall for Quinn Fabray.

"It's alright Frank, she is right." Quinn replied laying her hand gently on her therapist arm.

"You sure?" he asked his eyes still wary on Sue.

"Yeah." Quinn just then turned to Sue, "How fast you want it Coach?"

Sue held in her laugh, yes her Quinn was still in there, fighting till the end. Sue examined the ramp, it was higher than the one she'd watched Quinn tackle a few minutes before, but it wasn't the steepest in the room. "15 seconds Fabray."

Quinn nodded and set herself at the end of the ramp again. She waited patiently for Sue's order. Switching her wristwatch to the timer and setting it at 15 seconds Sue gave the go. Quinn pushed off hard, her eyes staring straight ahead her brow set in concentration and exertion. As the timer beeped Quinn crested to the top.

"That's it Fabray, again." Sue ordered, doing her best to not let her pride show through. Quinn for her part, though huffing and puffing rolled down the ramp a small smile on her face. Sue discreetly leaned to the now observing therapist as Quinn set herself at the bottom of the ramp again. "How many of these can she due before she pops another lung?" Sue always pushed her girls to their limits, sometime beyond, but she never hurt them, she'd never hurt Quinn.

"Two maybe three if you give her a break after this one. She is still weak."

Sue nodded and turned her attention back to Quinn who was waiting patiently like she had every day in practice. "Okay Blondie, lets go."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Second chapter uploaded today. Again new character POV. Hope you like it, please let me know. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX. Enjoy! Please review.**

* * *

Ch. 14

Quinn was coming home. Judy had come into glee and had announced that the doctors would be releasing Quinn to come home at the end of the week. Everyone was so excited, despite all the progress Quinn had made since waking up, it still felt as if nothing was changing, but now Quinn was getting out, she was healthy enough to go home and maybe soon return to school.

With Judy's announcement came a request for help, with Quinn coming home, the Fabray mansion was in need of a major makeover. Quinn's room needed to be moved downstairs into the parlor, the study needed to be turned into a bathroom, ramps needed had to built in the front and back of the house, and the whole kitchen need to be rearranged to make Quinn's life easier but not in a way that would patronize or insult her.

Finn had instantly raised his hand when Judy asked for help. It was hard not blaming himself for Quinn's accident when it was his wedding she was rushing too. It was difficult to keep the guilt he felt at bay as he sat beside her bed while she was in a coma or watching her push herself around the hospital in her wheelchair. He felt so selfish for not worrying as the others had when she didn't show up at the courthouse, for pushing Rachel to get married without their friend. He'd just been excited to start his life with Rachel, to call her his officially. Now he realized how foolish he and Rachel had been for pushing up the wedding. Quinn had been right, they were too young, they had to discover their own paths, develop into the people they were meant to be before they started the journey of growing together.

His mind went to the day before regionals and the wedding; Quinn had come to him at his house asking to speak to him. His house had been full with his mom and Burt and the Berrys so they had gone for a walk. At first she asked about his plans for after graduation, he admitted he didn't have one, that Rachel and Mr. Shue and even his mom had pushed him to pick a college, but he wasn't sure about it, he didn't think he was cut out for college.

"There is nothing wrong with that Finn, not everyone is suppose to go to college, there are many careers and jobs out there that don't require a college education."

"So says the girl who got into Yale."

She shrugged, "Believe me I am as surprised by that as you are."

"I am not surprised Quinn, you've always been the smartest person I know. I always knew you'd get out of here." He'd pulled her over in a side hug, he liked where they were now in their relationship. He valued her friendship and it was refreshing to know that despite all the back and forth, all the hurt they had put each other through, that they could still be friends, good ones.

"And I know you'll get out of here. You are the furthest thing from Lima Loser Finn. You have such a bright future, no matter what you decide to do. Finn, Rachel isn't your only ticket out of Lima."

This had stopped him in his tracks. They had reached the park what was halfway between her house and his. When they first began dating in the middle of freshman year they would meet up here and just talk about their dreams. It was such as simpler time then, and Finn found himself wishing to go back sometimes. "What does that even mean, I love Rachel. She isn't just some ticket to me." He was angry.

"I know you love her Finn, it is very obvious by the way you look at her, you never looked at me that way. It's nice to see. But I also see the fear Finn. You are scared, scared that if you aren't attached to Rachel when she leaves that she will leave you behind, that you will be left alone in Lima forever. But that isn't so, it isn't true Finn."

He turned away from her, but at the gentle hand on his forearm he turned and allowed her to pull him over to a bench under the big oak tree, it was their bench. Just to the side of it carved in the tree was their initials, Q&F 4ever. They'd been so naive back than. "She love you too you know."

"I know, I mean she said yes." Finn pointed out.

"Do you really? I mean God Finn, Rachel would do anything for you, she'd give up Broadway for you. She looks at you just like you do her, its like all she can see is you. The moment you walk in the room she lights up."

"I don't want her to give up Broadway for me."

Quinn sighed and took his hands in hers, "I know you don't, that is why I want you to listen to me and listen closely."

He had nodded and turned to listen closely. "In Ireland in the county of Donegal they have a tradition. When a couple gets engaged they plant two trees next to each other. These trees they are not saplings nor old wise trees, they are young and strong but they still have room to grow and mature. When the couple gets married the two trees are grafted together; it symbolizes the union of two individual, two becoming one. As time passes and the marriage matures so do the trees. The trees grow together and then apart again. They take on the characteristics of one another; their branches mix together, the trees become stronger because of their union. This symbolized that though the couple was joined as one they continue to grow as individuals but they mature together, grew stronger in one another. They are one but separate."

Finn smiled he liked that tradition, maybe he and Rachel could do that. "That's cool Quinn."

"It is, but do you know why they don't plant saplings?"

Finn shrugged, "No."

"Because if they planted saplings it was likely that either one of two things would happen. One the grafting process would kill one of the trees or if it was successful one of the saplings would over take, overwhelm, and devour the other."

"Oh."

"Finn, you and Rachel are saplings. If you get married now, it will only destroy your young but pure love. Rachel is going to be famous. Being famous is not easy Finn, I don't care what reality show make it look like. It is hard being in the public eye. Just look at all the trouble young actors and actresses get into. Her career it will over shadow you, if you don't know what you want. You and Rachel you've been planted next to one another and that is alright, but you aren't ready to be joined. You first need to grow into young strong trees. Each of you has to grow as your own person before you can grow together. Do you understand what I am saying?"

He had but he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to admit that what she was saying true. He couldn't admit it than, how he wished he had. "I do but you are wrong Quinn, Rachel and I are already young strong trees. Rachel will be a great actress and I will support her the best I can."

"And what will you be? What is your passion Finn?"

"I don't know yet but I will find it. Please Quinn support us."

She just shook her head, "I don't think I can Finn. I care too much for you and Rachel to support this. I am sorry." Then she had left and the next day later she was in a coma because she'd done what he and Rachel asked of her, she had decided to support them.

Now it was his turn to support her. So for the next week he and all the New Directions renovated the Fabray mansion. The Fabray mansion was huge. Downstairs there was formal foyer with a grand staircase. To the right of the foyer there was a formal dinning room, behind that was the kitchen. Along the back of the house from the kitchen to the opposite side was a large great room the consisted moving right to left of the kitchen, the informal dinning area, an enormous den and finally a powder room. To the left of the foyer running along the front of the house were three rooms. First was the formal living room, you entered it from the foyer through large French doors. Walking through the living room through another set of French doors was the parlor. Russell had it decked out like an old fashion game room with darts, a pool table, craps, and a wet bar. The final room was next to the parlor and had a normal door for an entrance, this was the study. The living room, parlor, and study were all accessible from the hall that separated the structured and closed up front of the house from the great room style back. Upstairs over the formal dinning room and the kitchen was the master bedroom and master bath. The other bedrooms in the house were on the opposite side. Down the open hall that passed over foyer and connected to the grand staircase, there were three bedrooms their and a full bath.

Judy's plan was to turn the parlor and the study into a Quinn's bedroom and handicapped accessible en suite. Luckily Brittany's dad was a contractor and he offered his services free of charge as long as Judy supplied the manpower. The manpower being Finn the rest of the New Directions boys, even Dave Karofsky and some of the other football players. So together they all built a false wall between the living room and parlor to give Quinn privacy. Then they completely gutted the study to convert it into the bathroom. Finn had asked if Judy was alright with destroying the room and she'd been adamant about it, "Only bad memories come from that room." He'd heard her mumble as she watched it being demolished. Finn didn't like to think about what that meant. When he was dating Quinn, the few times he'd been there he'd noticed Quinn avoided the room, he'd never thought about the why, and now he didn't want too.

Everything came together quickly, with the help of Quinn's Occupational Therapist and Artie's family; the house was swiftly altered to fit Quinn's new life style. Artie who was roughly the same height as Quinn test everything that was made and put in to be sure it was done properly. The girls took up decorating and moving Quinn's room downstairs. It was odd to see the room he'd spent so much time in with Quinn in a different place. He just hoped Quinn would like it. That she wouldn't be upset by all the changes that had been made to your home.

As Friday afternoon approached the finishing touches were added. The day before Mrs. Lopez had taken a picture of all the helpers, than that morning they all signed it with their names and messaged for Quinn before framing it and putting it in Quinn's room. They all wanted to Quinn to know how much they cared for her.

As Judy's new van pulled up Finn held his breath. Judy jumped out of the car and pulled the wheelchair out from the back. Finn watched as Quinn transferred herself out and into the chair, her eyes wide as she took in the crowd and the ramp leading up to her house. They were all quiet as she wheeled herself in and inspected the transformed home. Finally as she rolled out of her new bedroom, her eyes watery and her face red, she smiled. "Thank you," she whispered and was soon engulfed in a giant group hug. Finn let his breath go, he let the guilt go. He had helped Quinn and it felt good. As he watched her laugh and talk to their friends he promised himself he'd never take her friendship for granted again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Next chapter up. I think you will like this. Its a surprise character and POV. Please let me know what you think. I am really interested. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to its creators and FOX. Please Review.**

* * *

When she'd finally gotten the message from her mother, a month had passed since the accident. The unexpected and excruciating pain that gripped her heart as her mother's distraught voice told her that Quinn had been in an accident and was in a coma was not the first thing she wanted to hear upon coming home from her month long cruise with William and their daughter. With the succession of message after message, five in total, her mother's voice grew from worried and scared to furious. Her mother's final words rung in her mind, "Though I doubt you care, Quinn has finally woken up from her coma, but she is paralyzed it might be temporary we won't know until well, until Quinn starts to recover. I…I am so disappointed in you Francine, I know you don't agree with some of Quinn's choices, and that you blame her, unfairly, for my divorce from your father, but I never thought you were callus enough to ignore your sister when she needs her family, when she needs you more now than ever. You've never reminded me of Russell more than you do now. I hope you come to your senses and decide to support Quinn. Goodbye."

Her mother had compared her to Russell and Frannie wanted to vomit, want to yell and scream at her mother for being so cruel. Frannie was not her father. Russell Fabray was an abusive, vindictive, cruel, racist man. Frannie was nothing like him. She was so mad that she refused to acknowledge the messages for two weeks. If her mother thought she was like Russell than she would be.

It wasn't until she was cleaning out the attic, to move the baby crib up there, and she came across her old Hope Chest that she broke. William had found her up there crying with pictures of her and Quinn when they were children. There was one of an eight year old Frannie holding little baby Lucy close a huge smile on her face. The next was of a 16 year old Frannie cheering as Lucy rode down the street on her bike without training wheels for the first time. The one she was currently looking at Frannie was in her cap and gown, it was her graduation day from Princeton, Quinn was next to her in a pretty light blue sundress. Quinn was fourteen about to enter her freshman year of high school that coming fall. Frannie whipped the tears as William sat next to her. "We were so close than. I don't know what happened. Despite out age difference, she was my Lucy, and then it was like there was an ocean between us."

William sighed, "That was the summer she ran away to our house. She was crying and admitted that Russell had been beating her and that your mother was an alcoholic. She wanted to live with us."

"I can't believe I didn't believe her." Frannie leaned into her husband who held her close.

"You didn't want too. Russell had been a strict father with you, but he never laid a hand on you, other than the occasional light spanking." William tried to reason with her, make her feel better.

"Not until I confronted him about kicking out Quinn." Frannie remembered the day too well. Russell and her mother had been over near Christmas. Frannie had asked where Quinn was. Her mother's fake smile slid from her face and she looked away as Russell went on a tirade about the disgrace that was Lucy Quinn Fabray. When he'd mentioned that Quinn had gotten pregnant, Frannie and all her good Christian upbringing had agreed how disappointing it was, but when Russell declared he'd disowned Quinn, kicked her from the home, Frannie had, to her own surprise, gone to her little sisters defense. Russell in a blind wave of rage slapped her across the face. Frannie had been stunned and when Russell declared that he'd disown her if she extended a helping hand to the disgraced Fabray, she agreed foolishly to stay out of the whole affair. It took Frannie a month to tell William what had happened. Needless to say Russell Fabray had not stepped foot in their home again.

The damage had been done though. Frannie in her confusion and shock over suddenly seeing the father that Quinn had grown up with, transferred all her anger away from Russell and on to Quinn.

"I was so wrong and now, God William what do I do now?"

William leaned over and kissed her temple tenderly, "You go to your sister, you support her, and ask for forgiveness."

"But what if she doesn't forgive me?" Frannie's heart broke at the thought of the rift between herself and Quinn continuing. She'd created the rift but it was up to Quinn to close it again.

"She will, it may take time, but she will. She forgave your mother." Frannie could only hope she was so lucky.

**QFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQFQ**

It took another two weeks but Frannie was finally in of the home she'd spent so little time in, the one that Russell bought upon moving to Lima when she graduated from college. It was large and imposing, there was none of the warmth that her old modest four bedroom childhood home in Belleville had possessed. Swallowing she knocked on the red door. There was rushing inside and the door swung open. Frannie's breathe halted in her chest. There in front of her was Quinn. But she was not the Quinn she remember, her hair was shorter, her cheeks and jaw defined, her eyes haunted and she sat in a blue wheelchair. Upon her lap a toddler, a year older than her own Annabelle, sat. The little girls white blonde hair held cute curls, her big baby eyes were the same hazel as Quinn's, as Russell's.

Frannie could believe it, all the stories she'd been told, the ones she'd prayed not true but known had been, were staring her in the face. Reality came crashing down. Frannie was no longer a third party observer. Here she stood on the cool early spring afternoon, upon the doorstep of her sister's childhood home, witnessing the truth first hand. Little Lucy had gotten pregnant at sixteen, the proof sat upon Lucy's lap, Little Lucy had been in a horrific car accident leaving her paralyzed, the wheelchair that held the two blondes its own form of proof. Everything was true. Under her own sightless gaze and self-imposed deafness her Little Lucy had been abused for year by Russell. Frannie wanted to run away, to forget, to pull the veil back over her eyes but she couldn't not now.

"Fran." Quinn chocked, clearly surprised to see her.

"Little Luc…"

"Don't call me that." Quinn growled her face transforming from shock to anger to indifference. "Can I help you?"

Frannie resisted the urge to step back from the icy glare cutting her down.

"Kin, who dat?" The sweet voice interrupted the staring contest between the two sisters. Quinn's face soften, her eyes lit as they focused on the little girl in her lap.

"Your Aunt Frannie, Beth. Come on lets you find your mom." Quinn didn't address Fannie again but she left the door open. Frannie hesitantly stepped in and followed Quinn into the kitchen where their mother and a tall brunette woman who was taking Beth from Quinn sat.

"Francine." Judy stood her eyes darting between her two daughters.

"Mom. I…" she didn't know what to say, "I needed to come by." That was it that was the truth.

"Hey guys, I found the game." A tall tan skinned boy with a Mohawk came running in and screeched to a halt as he entered the tension filled room.

"Whoa, uh, Quinn?" He moved to Quinn quickly his hand resting upon Quinn's shoulder. Frannie saw her sister visibly relax at his touch.

"Perhaps myself and Noah should leave." The brunette announced.

"That may be for the best Shelby. Thank you for stopping by with Beth." Judy hugged the woman tightly.

"We are family now Judy. Beth is your granddaughter, I wouldn't keep you apart." The Shelby woman smiled. Her eyes moved to Frannie and then Quinn and finally back to Judy, "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Judy smiled and then kissed Beth on the forehead, "Bye Beth."

"No go Udy." Beth pouted and Frannie was instantly reminded of Quinn at that age.

"Yes time to go. Your mommy needs to take you home. I'll see you soon."

Shelby allowed the Mohawked boy, Noah, kiss Beth goodbye and then Quinn, she was almost out of the kitchen when she turned back to Noah, "Noah are you coming?"

Noah for his part kneeled down before Quinn and took her hands, "You need me to stay?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, I…We need to be alone."

"Alright, call me later." He kissed Quinn's temple and then left with Shelby and Beth.

Silence fell and Frannie didn't know what to do. Should she talk first, or should she let her Mom or Quinn. Finally when it was clear that neither her mother nor Quinn was going to open up first she took the initiative. "I was on a cruise, when the accident happened. I didn't get your messages until a month after."

"A month long cruise?" Quinn scoffed in disbelieve.

"William was granted a sabbatical from work, we took Annabelle, it was nice." She didn't know what to say to make Quinn believe her.

"That was a month ago, what took you so long after getting the message?" Quinn was definitely not in the mood to beat around the bush.

"It took a while to get more time off work." She lied but as the words came out of her mouth she knew she couldn't do this, she couldn't lie. It was the time for the truth. "No that is a lie. I was furious at mom's message."

"Frannie, I'm sorry, I thought you'd ignored me on purpose, I didn't know you were on a cruise." Judy interrupted. Her eyes breamed with tears and guilt.

Francine shook her head, "No you were right, maybe not about me ignoring you this time, but I've been ignoring the situation since Quinn showed up on my doorstep four years ago." Frannie turned her attention back to Quinn who was sitting quietly in her chair. God damn that chair. "Quinn I am so sorry, I am so sorry that I didn't believe you when you told me Russell was hitting you or that Mom was drinking."

Judy slumped at Frannies mention of her alcoholism. Frannie sat down across the island from her, "And I am sorry that I didn't offer my help to you mom. I knew you were struggling I just wouldn't let myself believe that you had a problem or that Russell was abusive." Frannie shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I couldn't see it because I didn't let myself. Russell had never treated me like that. I couldn't understand why he would do that to Quinn and not me. But then he hit me when I told he was wrong to kick Quinn out."

"What?" Quinn had rolled closer.

Frannie shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I let him bully me into not helping you. I feared being disowned like you had been. Then I grew angry. I couldn't reconcile the man I was seeing with the one I grew up with, the one who held me in his arms when I had a nightmare, who helped me sell Girl Scout Cookies. I unfairly blamed you Quinn, instead of him, where the blame really belongs. I am so sorry that I let my fear and anger cloud by judgment, I am so sorry for abandoning you when you needed me most." Frannie didn't know what else to say, was their anything else.

"I don't know why he hit me and mom and not you." Quinn admitted sadly.

"Wait he hit you Mom?" This was the first Frannie had hear of this.

Judy nodded, "After you left for college, when he began drinking more, I don't know what changed him. I didn't know he'd been hitting Quinn until later, I thought it was just me that first year and then." Judy looked away. Pure agony oozed from her. "God I'm so ashamed, I should have stopped him, left him as soon as I discovered what he did to Quinn, but I was weak, and too drunk to think clearly. Quinn I…"

"Stop!" Quinn yelled, startling Frannie, who was seeing her mother and this whole situation in a new light. Rage at Russell, her mother, and herself boiled within, how they'd all failed Quinn so spectacularly.

"It happened, it is done with." Quinn stated her emotions calm. "Mom I forgave you long ago, and Frannie, I came to you for help and you turned me away, I know why, it must have been hard for you, to hear the things I had to say. Does it hurt that you called me liar and told me to leave, that you slowly but effectively cut me out of your life, yes more than you know. But it is done. He was beating me in private, without either of you knowing since I was eight years old. There is nothing to be done now. He is out of our lives, my life that is all that matters."

"Eight?" Judy and Frannie squeaked together.

Quinn rubbed her face, "Yes, eight. See it's my fault as well, I had eight years to speak up, but I didn't, that is on me."

"No." Frannie once again yelled at the same time as her mother.

Frannie was on her knees before their mother got there. Instead Frannie felt Judy stand behind her, and united front for the first time in years. "It wasn't your fault. I should have seen it." Frannie urged.

"No those early years all of it is on me." Judy interrupted again.

"See, see this." Quinn cried. Frannie was stunned to realize that this was the first time she'd seen Quinn cry since the girl was about nine, aside for when she came begging for Frannie's help. "This is him winning, he isn't even here but he is poising this family. We all make mistakes over the years, but the only person at fault is Russell; not you Mom, and not you Frannie. Please I don't want this anymore, I want to move on." Quinn turned her attention to Frannie. "Fran I won't lie, I am still so hurt by you, but I don't want to be mad anymore, it is pointless. If having Beth and this accident have taught me anything it's that I have to learn to let go of the pain; that people make mistakes, and everyone deserves a second chance. I gave Mom one and I will extend the same curtsy to you Frannie, but I can't trust you right now. We can't get back what we lost, but we can build something new, better maybe, right Mom."

"Right." Judy smiled and ran her hand through Quinn's hair. Quinn yawned at the touch. "You need to take a nap sweetheart."

Quinn rubbed her eyes, "I do. Fran will you be here later, I want to keep talking but I am really tired."

"Of course Quinn, I'll be here." Quinn smiled and rolled away towards the front of the house. When Frannie heard a door close she turned to her mother. "I'm sorry Mom."

Judy pulled her into a tight hug, "Enough of that. We've both been give second chances with her. It will be hard Frannie, I am still working on rebuilding my relationship with her, but it is worth it so worth it."

"I know it is." Quinn had always been worth it and Frannie wasn't going to squander this opportunity. God had save Quinn for them, for Frannie to have the chance to get her sister back and she was going to take it.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Sorry for the big break between updates. It is definitely harder to update now that I work and am not in school. Thank you to all my loyal reviews and to those guests you have reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. It is another peak into Quinn and Judy's relationship as well as their continued struggle to repair their relationship, especially in the face of Quinn's accident. We are moving closer to Quinn returning to school, maybe the next chapter if not definitely the one after that. Hope you like it. Please continue to review. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. Glee belongs to it's creators and FOX._**

* * *

_Smash!_

"Agh!" Quinn screamed in frustration as the glass she'd been reaching for shattered into a billion sparkling and dangerous shards. The quick steps of someone running soon filled the air and Quinn slumped in her seat and sighed.

"Quinnie are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Quinn bit out. She refused to look at her mother's hurt face that she knew was there.

"but the glass…"

Quinn rubbed her face in order to keep herself form exploding, "Slipped from my hand and broke. I am fine."

"Oh, Okay, well let me clean this up."

Quinn shook her head, "No I got it." She growled.

"Quinn I don't want you to cut yourself."

Finally Quinn looked up, "Mom I have it." She yelled. Judy stepped back her eyes looking away filling with tears. Quinn bit her lip. "I'm sorry mom. Please just let me do this myself." She said gentler.

"Sure." Judy left swiftly and Quinn slouched in her chair. She hadn't meant to be so mean to her mother it was just so damn frustrating. Her mom treated her like a toddler, like she couldn't do anything herself. It wasn't true. Sure Quinn had become a near invalid in the span of the thirty seconds it took for the truck to crush her spin, but she wasn't a baby. Yeah so she couldn't walk or dance, she couldn't get into bed by herself, or change her clothes, or get a freaking shower, but she wasn't a baby. Yeah the new height disadvantage, even with the cabinets being reordered so the things she needed most were on the bottom shelf, meant she could barely reach anything and she'd shattered at least 5 glasses in the two weeks she'd been home, but she wasn't a child. She was 18 years old and she knew how to clean up god damn broken glass.

Maneuvering herself around the glass she grabbed the broom and the dustpan, a new dustpan with a long handle her mom had the foresight to buy, and went to work. Though it took longer than normal Quinn finally had all the glass up and smiled in triumph as she knocked the glass pieces in the trashcan. Her pride was short lived as she heard a sob come from the living room.

Quinn groaned. Seriously why the hell was her mother crying, she hadn't been that mean, had she? While debating between deciding to ignore her mother or go in and talk to her Quinn managed to get herself a drink of water without breaking the glass. Eventually coming to the decision that ignoring her mom was not a good idea she rolled into the living room.

"Mom?" Judy jumped startled at Quinn's voice and wiped her eye dry.

"Quinn I didn't hear you."

"Why are you crying?" Quinn moved directly in front of her mother. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that. I just, I am so frustrated." Quinn admitted.

Judy gave her a sad smile, "I know you are and I'm not crying because you snapped at me."

"Then why, you know you can talk to me. We talk now right?" Quinn was feeling anxious now. Her relationship with her mother was eons better now but they still had trouble at times, especially when it came to expressing themselves and their emotions.

"We do. I'm sorry honey, its…it hurts so much to see you struggle, to see you at your wits end when trying to do task you once didn't even think of, it kills me when you are so embarrassed when I dress you or help you into the bath." Judy was crying harder now. Quinn didn't know what to do or say.

"I know I have no right to cry, its not me going through all of this, but you're my baby, you're my Quinn, and it hurts so damn much to see you in pain. I want to take it away, I want to trade places with you, I want you to be happy again."

Quinn bit her lip trying to stop her own tears from falling. Yeah she knew it was hard for her mother to have her daughter so badly hurt, but Quinn hadn't really been confronted by that pain yet, her mom had been so strong and stoic and supportive through everything Quinn hadn't stopped to think her mom might be struggling too.

"Oh Mom." Quinn rested her hands on Judy's knees and squeeze. "I'm sorry I have been so miserable around here. That I didn't think about what you could be going through."

Judy was shaking her head, "No you have a right to work through your emotions right now Quinn. It is a hard adjustment, what you are going through. You have the right to mourn what you lost."

Quinn pulled her hands away form her mom, her breath hitched, her voice held an edge as she spoke, "I haven't lost anything, I will walk again."

Judy stared at Quinn. Her mouth opened and then closed. When she finally spoke it was low and cautious, "Quinn you need to realize that this may be permanent."

"Its not. It will not!" Quinn felt the fear and anger rise inside of her. Of course she'd thought about it, how could she not when just this week she failed to control her bowls and bladder 50% of the time, when no more sensation had returned to her legs. But she wouldn't accept it, she couldn't. She was going to walk again; she'd show them all.

"I am making progress." She mumbled, and it was true, two weeks ago she couldn't control her bladder or bowl at all. "I'm further along than anyone with my injury at this point in time." Quinn continued meekly.

Judy reached over and squeezed Quinn's hands, "You are and I am so proud of you. I know deep down in my heart that you can over come anything."

"They why are you saying I have to accept that I may never walk again?"

"Because Quinn, sometimes shear will power is not enough, and I fear that if you and I are wrong, that if your progress eventually stops, that you will be heartbroken and I can't see you like that, not again. I am not saying give up, I am not saying to throw in the towel and accept your lot in life. No I want you to fight, I want you to attack this and I want you to succeed, but I also what you to accept that there is a possibility that you won't walk again. I want you know understand it, realize it, and if that day comes where the doctors say there is nothing else they can do for you, that you won't heal anymore, that you will be able to accept it and move on. I don't want you to be disappointed. Your life will go on, it will be full, you will succeed in your dreams even if you never walk again."

Quinn let her mother's words invade her mind. She knew her mom was right. She could acknowledge the fact that she may remain in a wheelchair for the rest of her life but still not give up. Denial would only lead to pain and suffering but Quinn was good at denial, she knew denial; denial that her father beat her, denial that she was pregnant, denial that her family abandoned her, denial that she was dying inside from giving away her baby, denial was her best yet worst friend. Maybe it was time to stop denying the possibility of her permanent paralysis, acknowledgement wasn't conceding. She could and would continue her battle.

Tears began to fall as she nodded at her mother's words. "I don't want it to be true." Quinn sobbed. Judy swiftly pulled Quinn into her lap and rocked her. "I want to walk again, I want to dance. I want to run in the backyard with Beth, I want to show her how do cartwheel, I want to be me again."

"I know baby, I know." Judy kissed Quinn's temple and rocked her. Quinn relished in her mothers embrace as she let the idea that she may never walk again finally resonate in her soul, as she finally worked through those feelings.

A half an hour later Quinn was done crying but she continued to hold on to her mother refusing to let go, not yet, maybe she wasn't a child or a baby anymore, but she still needed her mother just as she always had, and now her mother was finally there.

* * *

_**Please Review. Thanks!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: First of two new chapters! I hope you like this chapter, it is someone that I have been trying to write in but couldn't find a good spot for until now. I hope you didn't think I was ignoring her because I wasn't. I hope it gives some insight into how I view the Unholy trinity and their dynamics (yes I know I just gave it away who this was). Anyway hope you enjoy it. Please review i really do appreciate it. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to it's creators and FOX.**_

* * *

Chapter 18

Brittany lay in the greening grass of spring. It was the first of May and the flowers were pushing through the muddy ground toward the warm sun. Spring had always been Brittany's favorite time of year. Everything was new, the world malted from its frozen cocoons and sprang to life with colors and sounds, and of course the baby ducks were born.

Britt waited patiently for the companion she hoped would show today. She'd been coming to the park every Saturday morning since Quinn got home. Little did anyone know but Saturday mornings were Quitt time as Brittany had happily named it years ago. So many people were under the assumption that Brittany didn't go anywhere without Santana, that the Unholy Trinity was made of two plus one. They couldn't be more wrong. Their little group had actually begun with Brittany and Quinn, who had met at the beginning of the summer, in this very park one Saturday morning before freshman year of high school. From that first Saturday until Quinn's accident they had met here without fail, even when Quinn had been in her depressed punk stage she still came for Quitt time. It was a special time for Brittany, the time she got to spend with her first best friend alone.

What the population of McKinely High choose to forget was that Brittany had been a loner and outcast throughout elementary and middle school. The other kids saw her as dumb and childish. No one wanted to associate with her, even Becky had more friends, but Becky's slow intellect could be accepted because it was visible, no one could understand why Brittany had so much trouble in school, she looked normal. What no one knew or cared to find out was that Brittany had been a premature baby, that she had been diagnosed with a learning disability, dyslexia, and ADD at a young age. She wasn't dumb or stupid, far from it, she just learned a little slower and differently. She was what they called a visual tactile learner, she couldn't just read or be told something and learn, no she had to do it, experience it in multiple tactile ways.

Brittany had feared high school, until Quinn blew into her life. She smiled at the memory. She was sitting at the edge of the pound concealed by tall reads and flowers, her summer reading book in her lap, feeding the ducklings bread. He mind drifting to the imaginary worlds she created to keep the utter loneliness she often felt from swallowing her whole. She was supposed to be reading the book in her lap, _Of Mice and Men_, but she couldn't concentrate on it. She knew she had to read it now because she had two more books to read before school started and it would take her all summer to complete, if she even could.

Her world was interrupted by the sound of pounding feet running and suddenly she was one her back a body strewn across her.

"Oh, I'm sorry" a quiet slightly nasally voice apologized. The body moved quickly off of Brittany and Britt was able to sit up and look at the person who'd bowled her over. Before her was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Her face was a perfect canvas of porcelain skin, her nose demure, her jaw prominent but smooth, her eyes an intriguing mix of green and hazel, her hair long golden brown. She was stunning, therefore Britt was stunned silent.

"You're not hurt are you? I didn't see you, I am so sorry." Brittany now not quite so overwhelmed by the girl's beauty was able to really study her. Britt could see that those mesmerizing eyes were lined with red and slightly puffy, they glistened with unshed tears. Her perfect left cheek stained a bright red color that vaguely looked like a palm print. The girl was clearly very upset.

"No I'm fine, are you okay? Your cheek is red." The girl touched her face gently and winced nearly imperceptibly, though Britt had noticed.

"I must have hit it falling over you. I am sorry again."

Britt shrugged, "I am hidden here, I doubt you saw me."

They sat quietly for a while, Britt returning to feeding birds. "I love that book." Surprised that the girl was talking to her Britt turned to her.

"Really, I…I am having trouble reading it." Brittany didn't understand why she was admitting this to a perfect stranger but for some reason for the first time in her life she didn't feel like she was going to be judged, she wouldn't feel like this again until Cheer camp in August when she and Quinn would meet a loud sarcastic Latina who'd transferred from St. Michael's Catholic school.

The girl bit her lip and then smile, "I could help you, if you want." Brittany was so overwhelmed with gratitude that she hugged the girl tightly, dismissing how the girl tensed under the contact. "I would love that." She laughed.

The girl giggled as Britt let her go, "I'm Quinn."

"Brittany". They smiled at one another and that was the beginning of their friendship. With Quinn's help Brittany read through and actually understood all of their summer reading books by the beginning of August. Quinn made everything so much easier to understand and never once did she make Brittany feel dumb. She remembered when they were half way through _Of Mice and Men_ she'd turned to Quinn and said, "I sometimes feel like I am Lennie. I am slow and I don't understand so much."

Quinn had shut the book forcefully and turned right to Brittany, "Never ever say that again Brittany S. Pierce. You are not Lennie. You are so much more. You are so smart, Britt, the smartest person I know. Do you know how much strength and intelligence it takes to overcome your diagnosis, so much. You could simple through up your hands and say, 'I can't do this because I am dyslexic, ADD, and have a learning disability' but instead you work harder than anyone I know to learn, to be better. That is an admirable quality Brittany. Please never say you are Lennie ever again because it breaks my soul. You are amazing Britt, always remember that, and never let anyone tell you different, you are not stupid."

That had been the first time someone other than her parents told her she was smart and it changed everything for Brittany. From that day forward she never felt stupid again. Quinn had chased away the loneliness in Brittany's life, had fought Brittany's fears valiantly like a knight, Quinn was Brittany's hero long before Santana ever entered the picture. Brittany just wished she'd been able to save Quinn the way Quinn saved her.

"Hey stranger, whatcha thinking?" Brittany smiled at the soft nasal voice. Jumping up she saw Quinn rolling towards her, in the background Mrs. Fabray's van was pulling away.

"You came." Britt laughed as she hugged her first best friend.

"Of course I did, over two months without Quitt time is too long." Quinn smiled.

"It is, promise me we won't go so long ever again." Brittany knew that when they went off to college Quitt time would end, at least during the school year, but she still held onto hope that she'd be in New York and could visit Quinn for Quitt time every once and a while.

"I promise. So what were you thinking? You looked deep in thought." They moved to the edge of the pound where Quinn produced a bag of stale bread. Sometimes during Quitt time they'd feed the ducks, sometimes they'd read, other times they'd lay on their backs and make up stories about the creatures the clouds formed, and still other times they'd walk into town and go into the shops. Quitt time was for doing anything and everything that no one thought they'd like to do, like taking photographs, or going paint balling. It was a free and liberating time that Brittany knew Quinn cherished just as much as she did.

"I was thinking about the first time we met."

Quinn laughed, "You mean when I rugby tackled you."

Britt rolled her eyes, "More like clumsy Quinn didn't look where she was running." Britt paused a moment and then took Quinn's hands, "I've never been so happy to be run over in my entire life."

Quinn sent her that small shy smile that told you you'd manage to break through the titanium shell that surrounded Quinn Fabray's heart, "And I've never been so grateful to be a spaz."

They spent the remainder of the morning feeding the ducklings and talking about the new English book they were set to read, this one called _A Separate Peace._

* * *

**_Three cheers to the person who can tell me the significance of Quinn reading A __Separate__Peace__ at this point in her life. _**

**_Please Review_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N This one is short. Its kind of a filler chapter but also another way to get Will's perspective again. I hope you like my song choice at the end and don't think it is too odd for Quinn to sing. I really like the imagrey in this song and I feel like it is truly what Quinn has been doing for years now. I hope you enjoy it. Please review as always. Disclaimer remains the same, I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 19.

Nationals were coming up, they were at the end of May so that gave Will a month to come up with a routine, well really two weeks to come up with a routine since the kids would need at least two weeks to practice. This year's theme was Vintage and a certain percentage like 60% had to follow the theme. This didn't bother Will; his club had been doing classics since the beginning.

Glee was finally getting back on track, Quinn's accident had landed a swift punishing blow to the club's psyche and will power. There was so much pain in his kids, he tried to help the through the angst, pain, and worry that filled them over the loss of Quinn with music and song. He kept sessions light and had yet to mention National's because he knew they weren't ready to focus on that yet. But things had begun to change when Quinn got home, a renew life was swelling in the belly of the club. They weren't back to normal but they were getting better. It seemed the recovery of the club was directly related to the progress of Quinn's recovery.

Concentrating on the song choices before him Will didn't notice the light knock on his office door.

"Mr. Schuester?" He knew that voice; it was a voice he hadn't expected to hear so soon in his office.

"Quinn." Will laughed as saw her, "Your back." Disregarding propriety he leaned down and hugged the blonde.

"Yup, and I was hoping you had room for one more in Glee." She smiled at him shyly.

"Of course, of course. You're always welcome here." He just beamed with happiness. As teacher it wasn't appropriate to have favorites but Will couldn't help but count the blonde ex-cheerleader as one of his. This glee club meant so much to him, particularly the strong girl before him. "Does anyone know you are here?" It was before school started so not many students were in yet.

"No I wanted to surprise them." She smiled mischievously.

"Well I certainly can help with that. How about you hide in here and when the meeting starts I'll let you out?"

"Sounds good. I've got a song to sing too. Do you think you could maybe play it on your guitar?" Will smiled, "Sure just give me the music."

She handed over the sheet music his eye raised, it was an interesting choice, especially for Quinn but he loved it.

It was long after that the glee kids began to trickle in for their morning meeting. The sat in their normal pairs and groups: Santana, Brittany, and Puck at the top row; Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine in the middle to the right; Finn and Rachel the middle of the front row; and Tina, Mike, and Artie to the left.

"Good morning. I hope you are already to start brainstorming because Nationals is in a month." Everyone cheered and Will felt relieved, they were ready to get back to work. Of course they'd be even more ready when they saw his surprise.

"Before we get down to business I have a surprise for you all." Sitting on his stool he began to play the notes. The door to the office opened and Quinn rolled out.

Everyone gasped but before they could react more or say anything Quinn began to sing as she made her way the the piano.

_*You've gotta swim__  
__Swim for your life__  
__Swim for the music__  
__That saves you__  
__When you're not so sure you'll survive_

Her voice sounded amazing and strong as she sang. Her hands feel to the keys and she joined him in the melody, it was seamless as though she'd been playing the whole time. Will was surprised, he hadn't even known Quinn could play the piano, let alone so well.

_You gotta swim__  
__And swim when it hurts__  
__The whole world is watching__  
__You haven't come this far__  
__To fall off the earth_

_The currents will pull you__  
__Away from your love__  
__Just keep your head above_

_I found a tidal wave__  
__Begging to tear down the dawn__  
__Memories like bullets__  
__They fired at me from a gun__  
__A crack in the armor__  
__I swim to brighter days__  
__Despite the absence of sun__  
__Choking on salt water__  
__I'm not giving in__  
__I swim_

She smiled as she sang, her eyes occasionally going to her friends. Her message loud and clear. She'd been through so much but she wasn't giving up. She was going to survive she was going to move on, she was going to get better.

_You gotta swim__  
__Through nights that won't end__  
__Swim for your families__  
__Your lovers your sisters__  
__And brothers and friends__  
__Yeah you've gotta swim__  
__Through wars without cause__  
__Swim for the lost politicians__  
__Who don't see their greed as a flaw__The currents will pull us__  
__Away from our love__  
__Just keep your head above__I found a tidal wave__  
__Begging to tear down the dawn__  
__Memories like bullets__  
__They fired at me from a gun__  
__Cracking me open now__  
__I swim for brighter days__  
__Despite the absence of sun__  
__Choking on salt water__  
__I'm not giving in__  
__Well I'm not giving in__  
__I swim_

Will focused on the music he strummed as Quinn moved from the piano to in front of her friends and family. He could see the others with tears in there eyes. Some nodding to her words, understanding her message to them. This song wasn't just about her struggle to survive, but theirs as a club. They were the joke in the school, looked down on, teased, but they were so much better. They would swim, they would do it for themselves and for each other. They would win Nationals a prove to everyone that they were nothing to laugh at. The glee club was strong, the glee club was brave, the glee club were survivors.

_You gotta swim__  
__Swim in the dark__  
__There's no shame in drifting__  
__Feel the tide shifting and wait for the spark__  
__Yeah you've gotta swim__  
__Don't let yourself sink__  
__Just find the horizon__  
__I promise you it's not as far as you think_

_The currents will drag us away from our love__  
__Just keep your head above__  
__Just keep your head above__  
__Swim__  
__Just keep your head above__  
__Swim, swim__  
__Just keep your head above__  
__Swim_

As the song ended Quinn smiled brighter than he'd ever seen her. As the last chord died in the air the room exploded, clapping and then attacking Quinn. Everyone congratulating her on being back, on returning to them. Will smiled and sat back to watch. It was great to have his whole family back.

* * *

_*** Swim **_**By Jack's Mannequin**

**Please Reveiw**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I finally got a chance to update this story. I hope you like the new chapter and that you agree that it belongs in the recovery story line. I am trying to plan out the rest of this story, who's POV we need, how fast to skip through time. I hope to me a little more active on this story and update sooner over the rest of the summer. Any suggestions and critics are welcome. Thank you for sticking with this story. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters.**

**My prayers go out to Cory and his friends and family.**

* * *

Chapter 20:

The room's walls were a dark burgundy, the couches mud brown leather, the desk a mahogany, all in all the room was borderline depressing, at least it seemed so to Quinn. A man in his forties with thick black glasses on the end of his nose sat across from her in the mud brown wingback, his slate grey eyes waiting patiently for her to say something, anything really. Quinn squirmed, contrary to popular belief she hated attention.

"Quinn can you tell me why you are here?" The man finally said.

Quinn shrugged, "My mom thought it was a good idea." That was true. Somehow she'd managed to avoid going to a therapist despite all that she had been through but her mom finally didn't except no for an answer.

"Do you want to be here?"

"No." She didn't. Sure she had her problems, big ones but she was handling it, like she always did. In the back of her mind the image of her punked-out self crept in. Okay so she hadn't dealt with her pain in the most productive ways in the past but she was growing up and she knew where she had gone wrong in the past.

Dr. Roberts just smiled before shifting and pulling a cane from behind his chair. Quinn watched in awe as he struggled to push himself up into a standing position, and then gingerly moved towards the window. "I felt like you once." He stated. He tapped one leg and then the other and Quinn heard the distinct sound of metal contacting metal. "Car accident when I was your age. I was lucky, my best friend, she died on impact."

Quinn bit her lip. What did she say to that? Sorry for your lose. Well at least you got new legs you can walk on? No that was mean.

"Let's get out of here." Dr. Roberts smiled, "This room is depressing don't you think?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, this was his office right?

"I just moved in her this week, took over the practice for my mentor. He was a great therapist but old school. My new furniture and stuff will be here tomorrow. I've closing the office right after you to get the painting started."

Quinn blindly followed the man out of the office and to the elevators. She was silent the whole ride down and outside. There was a park across from the building and Dr. Roberts led them there. It was a beautiful spring day out. The breeze was cool causing Quinn to get a little chilly, she pulled her cardigan closer.

"You get cold easily?" Dr. Roberts inquired.

"Yes, always have even as a child." Quinn admitted. Dr. Roberts removed his jacket and placed it over her legs. She smiled kindly at him. She may not be able to feel how cold her legs were but that didn't mean that she didn't know they were. It was something she had to be conscious of, the tempeture around her and how it affect her due to her condition. Keeping her legs warm was important to her recovery apparently.

"So lets try this again." Dr. Roberts turned to her and held out a hand, "Hello I am Austen it's nice to meet you."

Quinn was shocked at his casualness but she kind of like it, she felt more comfortable than she had in the office. "Quinn."

"You know Quinn I may look like stuff old man," He winked at her, "but I am a great listener. I know you don't want to be here. I know your mom forced you to come. I'm not going to force you to talk to me. Therapy only works when the client is 100% committed to it. I will let you know that I am here to listen whenever you are ready. If you'd rather I just listen a silent confident than I will do that for you. If you want me to be a therapist then I will do that. Whatever you need you let me know."

Quinn bit her lip, a quiet confident would be nice, but could she trust him to do that. Rachel had told her about her therapy sessions and it sounded horrible, all the probing questions and reverse psychology. Quinn didn't want to be psycho analyses, she knew she was messed up and she had accepted that.

Deciding to test him she sat quietly for the rest of the session. Amazingly Austen said nothing. When time was up he rose and reached his hand out to her. "It was nice sitting with you Quinn, perhaps we can do this again, same place and time next week."

"Sure." Quinn accepted quietly. Her mom was in the waiting room when they arrived back. She looked shocked to see them coming from outside but said nothing.

The following week Quinn spotted Austen sitting in the park as her mom dropped her off for her appointment. Quinn crossed the street and pulled up next to him. "Hey Quinn." He smiled at her. His slate grey eyes warmer than she remember.

"Hi Austen." Further testing him she remained quiet as they watched the children playing on the playground. Quinn's heart ached as she watched a blonde toddler swinging. Even though she saw Beth on a regular basis now it still ached to know that she'd never be Beth's mother. She'd only ever be Quinn. Even if they planned to be honest with Beth when she was old enough to understand, Shelby would always be Beth's mother.

"I have a daughter, I gave her away." Quinn whispered. Austen nodded silently encouraging her to continue.

"Is it possible to regret something some much it hurts but at the same time not regret it at all?"

"Absolutely."

"I was sixteen, I had no home, there was no way I could have been a good mother to her. I couldn't have provided her with all the things she needed, she deserved. All I had was my love."

"Love is very important."

"The most important," Quinn sighed, "but so is a stable home, money, shelter, clothes, food…" Quinn trailed off.

"That is true. We provide those things because we love our children."

"Do you have children?"

He responded by pulling out his wallet and handing her two pictures one of a red haired teen about fourteen and the other of a brunette boy about twelve. "Addy and Thomas. They are my pride and joy."

Quinn nodded and handed him the pictures back before reaching into her own pocket and pulling out a picture of Beth from her second birthday. She handed it to Austen. "She's gorgeous, looks so much like you." He commented.

"She's my pride and joy."

"So do you get to see her?"

"I do now. I…I messed up big in the beginning of the year. I tried to get her back by framing her mom as a bad parent." Quinn shook her head, "I was just so lonely and so numb. No matter what I did I wasn't happy. I was always sad and then the sadness turned into a complete lack of feeling. How can it ache so much but still feel as if your emotions were swallowed by a black hole? Then Shelby returned and offered me a chance to be in Beth's life, and instead of being grateful for what I was being offered I went crazy. I thought if I got her back it would fill the void in my heart. That the numbness I felt would finally go away. Shelby forbade me from seeing Beth when she found out what I planned to do." Quinn sighed. Though it was only six months or so ago it felt like it was yesterday. That girl seemed like someone totally different, a stranger. "I'm so lucky Shelby forgave me and is giving me a second chance."

"Do you still feel numb?" Austen passed Beth's picture over.

"All the time, but I've learned to live with it." Quinn admitted. It was true, her family and friends thought she was getting better but Quinn knew the truth, she was just as lost as she was at the beginning of the year but now she learned to deal with it. She just assumed that it was her fate to feel this way.

"Does the numbness ever leave or lessen?" Quinn thought a moment about the question. Did she ever feel a little happy? Did she ever feel joy or giddiness as she had once when she was child?

"Yes, it lessens sometimes."

"When?"

Quinn rubbed her face, "When I sing and dance in glee, when Shelby lets Noah and I babysit Beth alone, when Beth laughs, when Noah sings to me."

Austen turned to her and bent down so they were eye level, "Can I assume that these are all things you love, people you love?"

Quinn nodded it. She wasn't stupid enough to deny that she loved Noah. She loved him more than words could explain. She felt safest in his arms. She felt at peace in his presences. She loved him and he could break her even more than she already was.

"Noah is Beth's father?"

"Yes."

"Are you two together?"

"No."

"Why?"

Quinn bristled, "What happened to silent listener? What happened to no questions? What happened to waiting?" She growled.

Austen threw up his hands, "Your right I am sorry. You don't have to talk about Noah until you are ready. I do want to talk more about this numbness you mentioned Quinn, can we do that?"

Quinn's chest heaved, she felt erratic and panicked. She focused on her breathing as her respiratory therapist had taught her. She reached around her chair and pulled her inhaler from the side pocket of her school back and took the medicine. By the time the medicine worked Austen was standing looking at her with concern. "Our time is up, but I'd like to continue with our sessions Quinn. I'd also like you to get this filled."

He handed her a prescription that he must have written while she was calming down. "It's a mild anti-depressant. It shouldn't react with your other medications. I've only written the script for a month's worth of pills. It's a trial run, to see if it can help with the numbness."

"You think I am depressed?" Quinn chocked. She'd never thought of that. Her father hadn't been a fan of therapy and he said that people who were on medication of depression were weak minded. Quinn didn't want to be weak.

"I do, I think you have been for quiet sometime, but I won't know how long until we talk more. I really think this will help you. It'll lift some of that weight you feel."

"I'm not weak." She croaked.

"Oh Quinn, having depression doesn't make you weak or unstable or crazy or any of the things you think or have been told. It is a chemical in balance, a real illness. You get aspirin for cold, shots for the flu, chemo for cancer; why not take something for depression?'

Austen made sense but Quinn was still scared. "Will I have to take them forever?"

"I can't answer that, but most people don't. Once we have it managed there is a good chance you can go off the medication."

Quinn bit her lip and nodded. Austen helped her over to her mom when Quinn reached Judy she handed her the prescription right before bursting into tears. Her body hurt so much but the underlying numbness she felt remained. Judy wrapped her in an embrace and let her cry. She cried and cried until her body was warn and she felt herself falling asleep. As consciousness left her and she felt her mom lift her into the car she prayed that Austen could help her, she was tired of feeling like this, empty.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
